Percy Jackson and the Zenith of the Chosen
by ProphecyS
Summary: Percy Jackson's sixteenth birthday is finally here. He knows with this birthday will come the biggest War in history! But he's not alone, he has his friends and family to see him through, along with a new prophecy that will lead him to his destiny.
1. Summary and Chapters

STORY SUMMARY:

The war begins! Kronos has taken form and has released his fellow Titans from Tartarus. Percy and friends head out to Mount Penteli to retrieve the ancient Scythe of Athens. Percy finally hears Chiron's prophecy and the prophecy that will determine the end of either the Titans, the Olympians, or even himself.

CHAPTERS:

CHAPTER 1----I DETERMINE THAT ALL TEACHERS ARE EVIL

CHAPTER 2----WE BREAK AWAY FROM THE DARK FORCES

CHAPTER 3----I TAKE THE ROOT ROUTE

CHAPTER 4----WE ENTER TARTARUS

CHAPTER 5----THE VILE ONES ARE FINALLY RELEASED

CHAPTER 6----THE GREAT RACE OF THE HOOVES

CHAPTER 7----THE CAMP IS OVERTHROWN

CHAPTER 8----I FIGHT AND FLIGHT

CHAPTER 9----ZOE GUIDES MY WAY

CHAPTER 10----ANNABETH'S TICKING TIME BOMBS

CHAPTER 11----BESSIE MAKES THE TRAIL

CHAPTER 12----WE MEET THE ALL MIGHTY TITANESSES

CHAPTER 13----I HAVE A LOOK INTO THE PAST

CHAPTER 14----I CLIMB A VERY HIGH MOUNTAIN

CHAPTER 15----WHAT IS FOUND UPON THE PEAK

CHAPTER 16----I BATTLE IN THE SKY

CHAPTER 17----THE TWO WHO'VE ALWAYS FEARED ME

CHAPTER 18----MY DESTINY INTERTWINES WITH THE SCYTHE

CHAPTER 19----GROVER CATCHES A GIRL

CHAPTER 20----EPILOGUE

PROPHECY TO CHIRON

You shall train the greatest hero of the age

Beginning with Latin and Greek myths from each page

He shall be greater then all the rest

And with your help shall be the very best

PROPHECY ABOUT CHILD OF THE BIG THREE

A decision a child will have to make

Great courage and wisdom is what it shall take

Beware the words I have spoken to thee

For this child will decide if Titan or Olympian shall rule free

A child of the three elder gods is what I have forseen

The fate of Olympians rests on their shoulders when that child turns sixteen

PROPHECY OF PERCY'S FINAL QUEST

You shall head to the place where all of the myths have been told

It is there you shall climb the Mountain of Old

Dangers shall constantly stand in your way

But it is up to you to make it there by the fifth day

The Scythe of Olympus is what you seek

And you shall find it upon the highest peak

Afterward you shall elevate high

For your final battle will commence in the sky


	2. I Determine All Teachers Are Evil

** CHAPTER 1**

**I DETERMINE THAT ALL TEACHERS ARE EVIL**

**N**o. Yes. The answer was C. No D. No way. It had to be A. Or could it be B? I had no idea. I marked A, thinking of Annabeth and her brilliance and prayed I got it right. Reading was my worst subject in the entire world due to my dyslexia. The words seemed to just lift off the page and dance around. It was hard to concentrate. Mr. Bearman's reading class was stuffy and hot. The teacher was a boring stiff. He was a stout man with a bald head and wore the ugliest brown suit I'd ever seen. He was walking up and down the rows making sure no one was cheating on his oh-so-exclusive test.

Three rows away and two seats up sat my good friend, Sarissa Greenhouse. I'd met her for the first time last year. She's a fellow demigod and a daughter of Demeter. She helped me on my quest last year and got me into a lot of hot water with Annabeth, but that's all over now and we're real good friends. And unfortunately, she was actually good in this subject and probably flying through this test. Unless my eyes were playing tricks, her pencil was going down the test rapidly.

The bell ran ten minutes later.

"Hand we your test." said Mr. Bearman at the front of the class. He came by everyone's desk and picked up their test. He got mine last and Sarissa waited for me at the door.

"Thank-you, Mr. Jackson." said Mr. Bearman, snatching my test. I winced at him and left the classroom with Sarissa.

"That test was brilliant!" said Sarissa. "But I think I got number fifty-seven wrong. What did you think? I put D."

In my brain, I had remembered I put A for number fifty-seven and it's most likely Sarissa was right.

"I can't remember," I mumbled.

"Well, at least that was the last test of the year." said Sarissa, exhaling. "The summer can finally start."

"The summer has already started!" I said with a grin. Back during the school year, we had a massive snow storm, that closed down the school for three weeks. Therefore, we had to do an extra month of school in July. So unfair.

Sarissa giggled.

"Yeah," said Sarissa, "with your sixteenth birthday coming up the rest of the summer should be interesting."

"Yeah," I said. My sixteenth birthday was soon approaching and with it a war that would go down in history.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Greenhouse!" said an excited voice from behind us. My math teacher, Ms. Moree, was hurrying toward us.

"Hi Ms. Moree," said Sarissa, brightly.

"Since the school year is coming to a close, a few teachers are throwing an annual teacher-student survey get together tomorrow after school. I'd love it if you two would come." said Ms. Moree, putting on a pitiful expression.

"Well, actually, my mom was coming to pick me up after----" Sarissa stumped on my foot and shut me up.

"We'd love too," she said, putting on an enormous grin.

"Super!" said Ms. Moree, walking off.

My toe throbbed all day.

We sat by the lake in the tall grass away from the school. The sun was setting slowly and Sarissa was making a flower grow, bloom, and retract into the ground. I watched her for a few minutes and looked off into the lake. It gave me that nice calm peaceful feeling. I came down here a lot during the school year to think. I thought about Annabeth, Camp, my destiny, and my friends. It was getting close and I had to be ready to make the right choice.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Sarissa, suddenly in the middle of making a flower bloom.

I didn't answer her right away.

"Yeah," I said. "Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not," said Sarissa, beginning to smile. "My mom gave me the most amazing gift. She made me special and different. And I get cool powers over nature too. How awesome is that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

The horizon was turning red and orange.

"Their out there." said Sarissa as the wind blew.

"Yeah and we better get ready for when they come." I said, uncapping Riptide.

I went through school the next day, clacking my pen against the desk waiting for the day to be over with. I had called my mom earlier and told her to not come pick me up and that I'll find another way to get to Camp. She told me to be careful and that she loved me. Then, something real strange happened. She began to talk in Greek and said she'll see me soon. It was pretty weird, but not as weird as I have seen before.

I went back up to my room before lunch and began to pack up some clothes into a nice duffle bag. My roommate, Zach O'Bryan, was chewing on a Sneaker and listening to his Ipod.

"Leavin' already, Perce?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Just getting ready. I got this weird feeling that I won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Well, good luck man." he said. He took my hand and shook it. "See you next year."

"You too man." I said. The feeling that I wouldn't be back to my room stayed with me all the way down to the teacher's lunchroom.

Sarissa was standing outside of the door when I arrived.

"Has it started?" I asked.

"No," said Sarissa. She placed with her hair a little and said, "How do I look?"

"Fine," I said.

"Do you give Annabeth those type of answers?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I said.

"Never mind," said Sarissa, at a lost for what to say.

She knocked on the door three times.

Mr. Bearman opened it and said, "Ms. Greenhouse, how lovely to see you. Mr. Jackson." He said my name with pure disgust.

"Hi Mr. Bearman!" said Sarissa, stepping into the room. I followed, giving a small grin to Mr. Bearman.

The teacher's lunchroom was decked out nicely with cozy chairs and couches, with a nice mahogany table in the middle. There were only four other people in here; Ms. Moree, who beamed on our approach, a male and female teacher I had seen only twice, and a man who was in need of a tan.

"Welcome," said Ms. Moree.

"Hello, beautiful." said the man to Sarissa. She giggled flirtatiously. I elbowed her and she stumbled a little at the sudden attack.

"Finally, the guest of honors have arrived." said the female teacher.

I heard a click and turned around; Mr. Bearman had just locked the door.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The death of two half-bloods." said the male teacher.

"What?" said Sarissa, sharply.

At that moment, the entire tension in the room shifted. Ms. Moree began to change. Bat wings sprouted from her back and her nails extended about three inches. She smiled wickedly. The man opened his mouth, revealing several sharp teeth and two long fangs----a Lamia. I felt Sarissa shuffle a bit next to me at the sight of him. Mr. Bearman also changed. He grew taller and bigger. His face stretched outward, turning into a snout and sharp teeth come downward from his gums. His fingers vanished and were released by three sharp talons. Hair exploded from all over his body turning him into an actual bear man! The female teacher pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at us. The male teacher picked up a suitcase from behind the table, opened it, and pulled out a rocker launcher.

"Time to fight for your lives." growled Mr. Bearman.

I pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped my sword, Riptide. It grew in my hands, turning into a 3 foot sword with a celestial bronze blade.

"Sarissa," I said.

"I know," she said, understanding me at once.

The battle had begun.


	3. We Break Away From The Dark Forces

** CHAPTER 2**

**WE BREAK AWAY FROM THE DARK FORCES**

**I** can't stand it when teachers try to fail me----but I can't stand it when they really try to kill me!

Sarissa and I were watching as our monstrous teachers laughed at us. I really didn't know what was so funny.

"We can't fight them in here." I whispered. "It'll draw too much attention."

"I know, but how do we get out?" she whispered back, urgently.

"There won't be any out for you half-bloods." said Ms. Moree, with a chuckle.

"Yeah," said the female teacher, who held up the gun. "Lights out!" At that moment, she fired a round of bullets at us. Surprisingly, I deflected most of them off Riptide and dodged the others. Sarissa had gone on the other side of the teacher's lounge where the male Lamia stood. He grinned at her. She must had been shocked, stunned, or whatever, because she didn't move an inch and the Lamia smacked her across the face. She went flying through the air and crashed into the table.

"Hurry and kill him, Nancy, we don't have forever." growled Mr. Bearman. He looked hungry to me. He had droplets of drool on his hairy chin.

"I am!" yelled Nancy. "The kid's fast." She clicked her trigger and one bullet came out. I jumped over the couch, just as it hit me in the arm. It just scarped the surface, but it was white-hot and burned. I could see and even feel the blood, but my adrenaline was pumping so hard, I didn't take notice.

"Try this, son of Poseidon!" said the teacher with the rocket launcher. He held up his deadly weapon and cried, "_Blastos_!" A ball of bright light erupted from the rocket launcher's mouth and went flying straight at me. There was a small explosion, which destroyed most of the furniture. I went flying through the air and hit the back wall near the window. I looked over and watched Sarissa pick a piece of broken wooden table----I wonder where she got that idea from?----and pierce the Lamia's heart with it. He burst into dust and ash.

"No! Lawrence!" said Ms. Moree, angrily. She flew at Sarissa. She had her pinned against the wall by her throat, with great agility and speed. But, again with surprises, Sarissa elbowed her in the face, hard. Ms. Moree lost her grip and stumbled backward.

"The Titans shall rule!" roared the teacher with the rocket launcher. "I am Ploiario, the infamous Greek Seeker, and loyal servant of the Titans."

I didn't really care who this guy was, I was more preoccupied with his large rocket launcher of death. I glanced over at Sarissa to see her locked in fierce combat with Ms. Moree. Sarissa kicked Ms. Moree in the stomach and sent her to the ground. Ms. Moree quickly got back on her feet and punched Sarissa, she stumbled into a table. Ms. Moree did a spin and kick, but Sarissa moved out of the way, and Ms. Moree's foot crashed through the table. Sarissa swung at Ms. Moree and crackled her across the jaw. Ms. Moree jumped over Sarissa when she tried to knock her legs out from under her. Sarissa tried a roundhouse kick, but Ms. Moree blocked it. Ms. Moreee used the momentum of the block to spin around and hit her again. Sarissa ducked from a kick by Ms. Moree and lunged at her with all her strength like a football player. Ms. Moree and Sarissa fall to the ground. Ms. Moree pushed Sarissa off. She flew up into the ceiling and back down again. Sarissa got to her feet and swung at Ms. Morre who blocked it. Ms. Moree back-handed her. Sarissa stumbled back with a split lip. Ms. Moree tried to punch Sarissa again, and but Sarissa blocked the attack and finished her off with a roundhouse kick. Ms. Moree hit the floor and scrambled back up again.

My eyes turn back to my own fight.

"_Blastos_!" yelled Ploiario, and another ball of bright light was sent at me. I dodged it, but only by a few seconds. The spell hit the window, which exploded and sent shards everywhere.

"Look what you've done!" said Nancy.

"No matter," said Mr. Bearman, "we shall soon make haste of the half-bloods."

Ms. Moree swiped her sharp nails at Sarissa like knives----reminded me of Freddy Krueger----and Sarissa was dodging each attack. She eventually got her backed into a corner.

"What are you going to now?" said Ms. Moree with a snicker.

"This," said Sarissa, holding up both her arms and bringing them down sharply. Thick vines erupted from behind Sarissa. Where they come from, I honestly have no idea. But they wrapped around Ms. Moree, who thrashed and screamed.

Sarissa ran around Ms. Moree over to where I stood.

"I got a plan." she said to me.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Throw your sword at Ploiario."

"No way!"

"Do it, Percy!"

"No!"

"_Blastos_!"

"Okay!"

I hurled Riptide through the air, like a javelin, just as the end of the rocket launcher glowed. My blade went right through. And what happened after was something I'd never forget.

A colossal explosion ripped through the room. The walls, chairs, and couches tore apart as the impact and force of the explosion expanded. There was a bright shining light and I'd thought I'd gone to heaven! But in reality, I'd been blown off my feet and went straight through the busted window. I saw Nancy let out a horrible scream and I saw her dead body fly through the air and vanished behind a pile of rubble. Sarissa flew right into me and the next thing I know we're looking up at the bright stars illuminated against the night sky.

I got to my feet, brushing off a few aches in my body. Sarissa was already on her feet.

"We have to get away from here." said Sarissa. The fire alarm was ringing and people were evacuating the school.

"I agree," I said, looking at my bleeding arm.

"Your not going anywhere," growled Mr. Bearman, who seemed to be the only teacher to had survived the explosion.

"Your not dead, yet!" I said. I reached in my pocket and felt Riptide. I pulled it out and uncapped it.

Mr. Bearman growled and charged at us. With one sweeping motion, he swatted me aside and was on top of Sarissa with great speed. He held his large thick hollow talons above her face and grinned.

"Flesh of the half-blood!" he roared. He plunged his paw downward, but something silver shot through the air and into his paw. He roared and stood back, giving Sarissa enough time to stand up.

I stared at the shiny silver arrow, as bright as the moon above-----a Hunter's arrow.

"Who dares?!" screamed Mr. Bearman.

At that moment, a dozen young girls ran out of the surrounding forest, all of them holding bow and arrows, ready to take aim at Mr. Bearman. One of the young girls I recognized, immediately. She was a girl of fifteen, with black hair, electric blue eyes, wearing punk rock clothes and chains, underneath a silver vest, while wearing a silver bracelet on her wrist. It was Thalia. All of the Hunters were shiny as though they'd all bathed in quicksilver.

"Foul beast," chuckled Thalia.

"Artemis?" inquired Mr. Bearman, staring at Thalia.

"No," said Thalia, "that's my sister."

"Kill, m'Lady?" asked a Hunter, an arrow ready.

Thalia gave a short nod.

The Hunter let her arrow fly and it pierced Mr. Bearman's chest. The next minute a half dozen arrows were sticking out of his chest. He fell over, gasping and growling, then he seemed to sort of melt slowly into the ground.

"Thalia!" said Sarissa, surprised.

"Hey," said Thalia, with a grin.

The sirens of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks could be seen and heard in the distance.

"But, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's Artemis?"

Thalia glanced around quickly.

"I don't have time to explain here." she said.

"Explain what?" Sarissa said.

Thalia's cold blue eyes seemed to soften.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well," said Thalia, "Annabeth's been kidnapped."

"Great," I said. Here we go again.


	4. I Take The Root Route

** CHAPTER 3**

**I TAKE THE ROOT ROUTE**

**T**halia and the Hunters led us through a bumble of bushes. I had brief images of being here last summer. As we turned a corner, we came into a moonlit clearing.

"Hunters, set up." she ordered.

Within seconds the camp had been set up, with silvery tents in the shape of crescent moons arranged in a circle. There was no need for a fire sense it was already summer and burning hot.

"Leslie and Penelope take the first watch." said Thalia, told two girls. They quickly pulled out their bows and began to circle the camp.

"Thalia, are you gonna explain now? And where's Artemis?" I asked.

"Come inside, Percy and Sarissa." She directed us to one of the tents in the middle. I went inside. There were silver cushions all around the tent, with a camp bed on the opposite side. The table was littered with different foods----mostly bread, apple cider, wild berries and grapes. I sat down on a large silver cushion. Sarissa sat next to me. Thalia walked around the other side and sat down across from us. She snatched up a grape and began to eat.

"I'm such a fool," said Thalia, setting down the grape.

"No, not really." I said, with a smirk.

She didn't return it.

"I'm serious, Percy. It's terrible."

"Well, what's happened?"

"It all started about a week ago." began Thalia. "Artemis, the Hunters, and I were off on a Hunt in China. We were ambushed by monsters and the Titan Crius."

"A Titan?!" interjected Sarissa.

"Isn't that the dude with the horns?" I asked, lamely.

"Yeah," said Thalia, not paying either us again attention. "Anyways, he attacked. Artemis and Crius got into a horrible battle across Asia. Monsters were chasing us and we'd gotten help from some Asian demigods. They were a big help to us. We'd killed most of the monsters, but while were battling we'd lost track of Artemis and Crius. Two days of searching, we'd received word that Artemis and Crius were in Moscow, Russia."

"Whose word?" I asked.

"Apollo's," said Thalia.

"So, what happened next?" asked Sarissa.

"We'd managed to get to Russia and met up with a son of Ares in Russia. He's not as bad as the Ares kids in America. But he did have a foul temper when it came to the Titans. We found Artemis and Crius in downtown Moscow, causing a lot of destruction. But you know the Russian mortals couldn't make out what was happening because of the Mist. I think they may have thought it a terrorist attack, because they started to panic and run in panic. Artemis broke away from Crius. He told us that the Titans would soon be released from Tartarus and that Kronos lies upon the surface ready to break free.

"We left Russia and headed back to America. Wednesday of this week, Olympus had received a message from girl-----Rachel Elizabeth Dare----that Annabeth had been attacked and taken down into the Underworld."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I repeated.

"You know her?" asked Thalia.

I reminded Thalia about the girl I'd told her about when were at Hoover Dam.

"How did she know about Annabeth, though? Or how to contact Olympus?" said Sarissa.

Thalia and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea," said Thalia. "After Olympus had gotten the message Athena headed down to the Underworld to save her and she herself got captured as well. I think Luke's behind this. According to Apollo, he believes that he has set up this plan and he's using it to lure us to the Underworld."

"What are we waiting for?!" I said, standing up. I'd lost all thought and only cared about Annabeth.

"Percy, we can't go off to Los Angeles." said Thalia. "Your birthday's in a week and the Titan-Olympian War will commence."

"Thalia," I said, "Annabeth is in the Underworld with Luke. We could try to avoid this whole thing by chucking Kronos back into Tartarus."

"It's not that simple." said Sarissa.

"Let's make it simple." I said.

"Percy, no," said Thalia. "This is what Athena was taking about----your personal loyalty will be your undoing. Going into the Underworld is probably exactly what Luke wants."

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Well, I do!" Thalia yelled back.

"What about Hades?" interjected Sarissa.

We both looked at her.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Persephone and Hades are in the Underworld, too. What if they've been captured along with Annabeth and Athena?" said Sarissa. "We have to save them. We can't leave them down their alone and helpless. Especially with the Titan Lord approaching."

I would have to say Sarissa's argument won Thalia over.

"I agree with you Sarissa, but we can't go in without a plan."

"And how do we get from Manhattan to Los Angeles anyway?" Thalia asked.

We sat thinking for a moment. Then something hit me. You know when you have a jog of memory and everything unfolds in your head. It's kind of confusing to explain, but that's what happened to me.

I stood up.

"Sarissa got from Canada to Los Angeles last summer." I said.

Thalia looked at her.

"That's right, you did." she said.

Sarissa was looking at us as though we were crazy.

"No, no, no way!" she said, waving her hands frantically.

"Come on Sarissa!" I groaned.

"No," said Sarissa, firmly. "I won't do it. Hello! It was just me by myself. I didn't have to use a lot of power. Three people might drain me."

"Sarissa, I believe in you." said Thalia.

Another idea sprung up in my head.

"We could share," I said.

"Share?" said Thalia and Sarissa together.

"Yeah, share our powers." I said. "Me and Thalia are kids of the elder gods and you're a powerful demigoddess. We could share our powers together to get us there!"

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Sarissa.

"It has too," said Thalia.

We went to sleep in Thalia's tent and awake in the early morning. The air was stiff and layered with heat. We ate breakfast and went over battle tactics about heading into the Underworld. We all knew Annabeth wouldn't forgive us if we went into a battle without a wise plan. Soon, the day stretched into the night and Thalia commanded the Hunters to pack up our camp site. They did it quickly and then Thalia made an announcement.

"Sisters," she said, "our journey ends here for now. I ask you all to head to Camp Half-Blood and seek refuge in Cabin Eight. Chiron and Mr. D. will look after you there."

"But what about Lady Artemis?" asked a twelve year-old girl with a long red plate down her back.

"And you?" asked Penelope.

"I'll be fine. I going on a small rescue mission." said Thalia.

"I should come with you." said Leslie.

"No," said Thalia. "You shall lead the Hunt, Leslie, to Camp."

Leslie's eyes narrowed, but she nodded in agreement.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the Hunters had vanished into the woods toward Camp. Sarissa stood near a large elm tree and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"He said Leslie's cute." said Sarissa, with another chuckle.

"Ah, yeah," said Thalia, quickly trying to change the subject, "can we get on with it."

"His our ride," said Sarissa. "This elm is connected to an elm tree in Los Angeles."

She grabbed my hand. It didn't feel like the awkwardness from last year, just to let you know, because the only thing on my mind was saving Annabeth. I grabbed Thalia's hand, who shocked me, the moment our fingers intertwined. She took Sarissa's right hand. Then it happened. I could feel a surge of power running through my body. It felt as though I was in the sea and filled with strength. But then again, it felt like a thousand volts of electricity running through me and last that calm of nature----a peaceful feeling. I'm pretty sure Thalia and Sarissa felt the same surges of power I did.

The moment I felt all three powers running through me, I watched as my body began to break up into green particles----well, you could say that's all I saw around me. Thalia and Sarissa turned into green particles and I was blinded by a greenish glow.

The next thing I knew I was on a roller coaster ride, going through roots and making sharp turns. I even did a loop and a 360 spin. I would say the entire thing lasted a minute. I fell onto the concrete sidewalk of a deserted neighborhood street. I looked up, dazed, and saw Sarissa and Thalia already on their feet. We were standing in front of a large elm tree on the front lawn of a large house, with shining windows. I looked around and saw we were on _Elm Street_. That was super eerie. I guess I watch too many horror movies.

"Come on, Percy!" Thalia ordered, running down the sidewalk. Sarissa followed. I picked myself up and followed them, hoping that Annabeth was still okay.


	5. We Enter Tartarus

**CHAPTER 4**

**WE ENTER TARTARUS**

**I **really don't know how long it took us to get Valencia Boulevard, but I lost Thalia and Sarissa several times. They dodged and ducked through so many side streets and alleys I lost track. But Thalia had gotten faster sense the last time I'd seen her. I guess it was her Hunter powers manifesting. Or she could had just gotten faster. You can decide.

This time, I'd really lost them.

"What the---?" I said, looking around the crowded street of Hollywood Road. It was packed with people. I guess this was the other side of L.A. at night. I had to get to Valencia Boulevard, but had no idea which direction it was in. I mean, the last time I'd come to Los Angeles was almost four years ago.

Just then, a little boy walked up to me, crying. He was pulling on my sleeve.

"Mister," he whined, "mister, will you take me home?"

"Ah," I said, looking around for Thalia, Sarissa, and some sign of DOA Recording Studios.

"Please," said the little boy. "It's not far. It only about two miles that away. It's on Valencia Boulevard. It's not far, really. Honest."

It took me a few seconds to register what the boy just said. I think I'm kind of slow.

"Come on," I said. "Lead the way."

The boy lead me down Hollywood Road and we made it all the way to the corner. We turned left and walked on a few blocks.

"Why are you out so late?" I asked him.

"I was looking for my car." the little boy answered.

"Your car?" I repeated. This boy was about seven or eight and he had a car?

"Yes," said the little boy, "my sunny truck. I got it for Christmas."

Sunny truck. I kept my voice even. I didn't want to laugh at the stupid name a kid had picked.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"Yeah," said the little boy. "I'd just remembered where I'd left it."

"Where?"

"The Eastern Hemisphere," he answered, in matter of fact tone.

Before I could respond, we'd stepped onto Valencia Boulevard and were now standing across the street from the DOA Recording Studios. There was a pale gold SUV parked outside.

I was astonished that we'd travel two miles in such a short time. I looked up at DOA Recording Studios. It looked menacing in the night and I knew something horrible was happening below.

I looked back at the little boy, who was gone.

"Percy!" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Thalia and Sarissa running up to me.

"Where were you?" asked Thalia, slapping my arm and giving me a jolt.

"Got lost," I said, lamely.

Thalia groaned in frustration.

"Come on," she said.

We entered the lobby. It was exactly the same way it was last time. The familiar black leather furniture, and Charon, in his silk Italian suit and shades at the security desk, and lost souls wandering around the lobby, hoping to board the elevator to the Underworld. But something about the scene was off. Well, for one thing, Dr. Chase, Annabeth's dad, was arguing with Charon.

"You have to let me in!" he pleaded. "Please! I must save my daughter."

"You can't save a lost soul, mister. So, just get lost." said Charon.

"This is outrageous! What kind of death service do you run?!" said Dr. Chase, irritated by the establishment and Charon.

"Do you really think I care what a mortal thinks?" said Charon.

"Yes, I do." said Dr. Chase, with surprising dignity.

"Just checking," said Charon, and then he turned to look down at a long roll of parchment that curled up on the floor.

"Damn it!" said Dr. Chase, turning around and seeing us at last. "Percy and Thalia."

"Hey Dr. Chase," I said.

"Hi, Dr. Chase." said Thalia.

"Hello!" said Sarissa, brightly stepping forward. She grabbed his hand and began to shake it. "I'm Sarissa Greenhouse. Its so wonderful to meet you. I'm Demeter's daughter."

"Hello," said Dr. Chase, a little awkward. He wasn't use to Sarissa's assertive nature. He broke their hand shake.

"Ah," said Charon, looking up at us as we approached. "Heroes, back again I see."

"We don't have time for this, Charon, just get us into the Underworld." said Thalia, fiercely and straight to the point.

"That's what I've been trying to do." said Dr. Chase.

"Whoa, whoa, now," said Charon, holding up at hand. "Please, daughter of Zeus, control yourself. You'll die early that way."

Thalia was about to hit him, when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Charon, what's the deal?" I asked.

"No deal, Jackson." said Charon, quickly. "No death, no pass. I bent the rules last time and this time I won't be so lenient."

"Lenient?" said Sarissa. "The entire world is going to Hades if we don't do something!"

Charon looked at Sarissa, a little take aback by her sudden outburst.

"Sweetheart," said Charon, leaning over the desk, "_no death_, _no pass_."

"Don't call me sweetheart." said Sarissa, scoffing and folding her arms.

"Look, Charon," I said, digging in my packet. I pulled out a golden drachma and set it on the desk. He stared at it. He was about to snatch it, when I put my hand over it first. "Underworld, now."

"No deal," said Charon. "Nope. Uh-uh. Won't do it."

I put another golden coin on the desk.

Charon shifted a little.

"I know you can help us." I said. I took out a third coin and placed it on top of the second. "I know you want too."

Charon's greed willed out.

"Alright! Alright!" said Charon. "Fine! I'll do it. I'll probably loose my job for this."

"At least you'll be able to buy a new suit." I said.

"Yes, yes, I will." said Charon, swooping the gold coins into his pocket. "But the mortal has to stay here."

"What?!" said Dr. Chase.

"Please, sir," said Thalia, "we'll bring Annabeth back. I promise."

Dr. Chase studied Thalia. He knew, from previous experiences, that Annabeth was always safe when she was being helped by Thalia.

"Okay," he said, finally.

"Have a seat," said Charon, pointing to an empty couch. Dr. Chase sat down and put his face in his hands. He breathed deep and looked up at us.

"Everything will be fine." I said. I hope.

Charon went over to the elevator and put the key card into the slot. The doors opened and we all stepped in. The elevator began to descend.

"So, you kids, gonna try and save the world again, huh?" he said, conversationally.

"Yep," said Sarissa.

"You must be new," said Charon.

"I am," admitted Sarissa.

"Then I should warn you, that Jackson and his friends always end up in dark, destructive, and deathly situations. Just thought you ought to know." said Charon.

As we descended lower and lower in the elevator, fog began to rise around us until we were sailing in the wooden barge across the River Styx. Charon was wearing his reaper's robes and his shades gone now shown his empty black eyes. I looked out into the River Styx which still looked polluted. I guess Pan hasn't been on the job lately with the Titan-Olympian war approaching. The Underworld hadn't changed a bit since I was last here. The black stalagmite hanging from the ceilings still looked threatening.

We soon reached the mainland and we all gasped at the sight. The great three headed dog, Cerberus, was tied up. He was lying on his back, with his four paws tied up over his stomach, and he was wearing a muzzle. He was whining like dogs do when their scared or sad. We climbed out of the boat.

"Your on your own heroes," said Charon, fear in his voice at the sight Cerberus. He sailed away and didn't look back. He vanished into the fog.

"Who could do that to a poor puppy?" asked Sarissa.

Thalia and I looked at her like she was nuts. A puppy? What was she thinking?

"We have to move," said Thalia, running around Cerberus. We followed her. We entered the main gates and stood at the entry chamber to the lines. The three lines led to the Judgment Pavilion, Hades palace, and the entrance to Tartarus.

"We'll take the line to the Fields of Asphodel." I said, remembering the time when Grover was almost sent to Tartarus by a pair of enchanted sneakers.

"Okay," said Thalia.

The line going to the Field of Asphodel was very short and easy for us to get through. Especially if we cut in front of the line.

"Hey!" shouted a dead woman.

"Watch where your going!" said a dead man.

"Sorry!" I said, yelling back.

We came out of the line and made a right. I looked over into the flowery meadow of the Field of Asphodel. The scent of the flowers was intoxicating. Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the entrance to Tartarus---a large stone tunnel which was dark and evil looking.

"Annabeth is through _there_?" said Sarissa, a little frightened.

"Yeah," Thalia and I said together.

We stepped through the tunnel toward Tartarus.


	6. The Vile Ones Are Finally Released

** CHAPTER 5**

**THE VILE ONES ARE FINALLY RELEASED**

**T**he tunnel to Tartarus was echoing. I'm sure everyone could hear us coming.

"Percy," said Thalia.

"What?" I said.

"Take out your sword." she said.

I pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped Riptide. The blade glowed in the faint darkness. Thalia had her spear and Aegis ready. Sarissa's face was lined with concentration.

We'd made it to the end of the tunnel and before us stood Tartarus. Tartarus was a chasm the length of a city block and looked like a bottomless pit from the top. I knew better. I knew that some of the Titans were locked down their, being punished forever. But then I saw people at the base of Tartarus.

Four of them I knew well. One was a girl, with blond hair and gray eyes. She looked angry and looked like she'd just clawed her way out of the ground. She had her hands bound by celestial bronze shackles. The shackles had a chain that linked other sets identical to Annabeth's. The next pair were linked to a woman with dark hair and gray eyes. She wore an elegant white gown, which had a couple of tears and dirt stains. It was Athena. She stood next to a beautiful woman with long blond hair and warm brown eyes. She wore long silk orange and gold robes. It was Persephone. Next to her, stood someone I didn't like so much. He had albino white skin, wearing silk black robes, and had shoulder length black hair. He looked evil, but not compared to the scene he was in. It was the Lord of the Dead himself, Hades.

The last person I recognized was my oldest and ex-friend, Luke. He looked scared and his white scratch on his cheek looked to had been cut open again. It was raw and red. He was holding Backbiter and a golden sarcophagus stood before him. I didn't understand it. How could Luke beat Athena, Hades, Persephone, _and_ Annabeth?

"Sister!" yelled Sarissa.

Persephone looked up to see us coming forward.

"No, Sarissa, go back!" shouted Persephone to us. Her voice was filled with kindness and concern.

"Percy," said Annabeth.

"It's about time you showed up, Percy." said Luke, holding up Backbiter.

"Luke," said Thalia, rage in her voice. "How could you?"

"We're back to this, again, are we Thalia?" said Luke.

"You look horrible," said Sarissa to Luke.

Luke's eyes narrowed.

"It's time," said Luke, finally.

"You can't do this!" said Thalia.

"The war has begun!" yelled Luke. He stabbed the sarcophagus.

"Fool!" hissed Hades.

"Luke," said Athena, "remove it! Remove the sword, immediately! You have know idea what your releasing!"

"It's done," said Luke, without any emotion.

The sarcophagus began to crack down the middle. Light began to pour out of the cracks. I watched in terror as the resurrection commenced. Thalia was holding her spear steady.

"Percy," whispered Sarissa, "we have to release them."

"How?" I whispered back.

"I'll make a distraction." she said.

"Okay," I breathed.

"NOW!" shouted Sarissa. She held up her hands and sent an earthquake through the ground. We rocked hard. The earth itself began to rise and fall. Some of it tumbled into Tartarus.

I went over to Annabeth and Athena and slashed their shackles. They fell to the ground. I looked over to see Thalia releasing Hades and Persephone from their bonds. Hades went over to Luke and smacked him across the face. Luke went flying through the air and landed near the edge of the pit.

At that moment, the sarcophagus exploded in bright light and a strong wind flew. I was blown back a couple of yards and landed on the cold ground. I looked up and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A man stood before us. He was human sized and wearing black and silver robes. He had jet black hair with streaks of gray and matching beard. He had tanned skin and bright blue-green eyes which sparkled with intense energy. He had hands that looked like they could snap several necks at one time. If I was to sum him up, he looked like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades combined into one being---not just the looks either, but the powers too. The Titan Lord Kronos had returned.

"Kronos," said Athena, staring up at him.

"Thank you, brave hero," said Kronos, in his cold voice chilling my bones.

"I live to serve you," said Luke, kneeling at Kronos's feet. He wore Greek sandals.

"Let me see," said Kronos looking at us as we stood up. "Athena, goddess of wisdom. A daughter of Athena. Then, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Demeter, and a son of Poseidon. Hades, Lord of the Underworld and the Dead, and his wife, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and daughter of Demeter. Nice, really, nice."

Annabeth rushed to my side.

"Percy," her voice was filled with fear and terror, as she looked at Kronos.

"A family reunion," said Kronos. "But everyone isn't here yet. No worries. We'll all be together soon. I have to see Zeus again. Slippery little bastard."

Thalia looked outraged and her spear crackled with electricity.

Kronos looked at her.

"Thalia," said Kronos, sinisterly, "I promise I'll put you in grave right next to Depestanis with your father locked in his ceil for eternity. Well, Depestanis isn't necessary if Percy does what is destined for him to do on his sixteenth birthday, the first day of August."

"I won't help you." I said, trying to control my voice.

"No," said Kronos. "Maybe I can change your mind about that." He held out his hand and Annabeth went flying toward him like a magnet. He grabbed her by the throat and was squeezing it.

"Would you do it to save the girl you love?" he asked, evilly.

"Let her go!" I roared.

Luke was watching the scene horrorstruck.

"Your going to stand there and watch him kill her?!" shouted Thalia to Luke.

"Let go of my daughter, Kronos!" yelled Athena. She brought her hands together and Aegis appeared. It looked the same as Thalia, except it was a bright shining silver. She held up a bronze sword, ready for the attack.

"I don't want her, yet." said Kronos, thrusting Annabeth to the ground. She got up, gasping for breath and went over to her mother.

"Leave here," said Hades. "I shall call my unstoppable army and you shall return to Tartarus."

Kronos laughed. A high cold pitched laugh.

"Really?" said Kronos. "I don't think so."

"My Lord, can we proceed?" asked Luke, his voice shaking.

Kronos sniffed the air.

"Luke," said Kronos, grabbing him by the back of the head, "is it fear and humanity I sense from you?"

"No, no, my Lord, no." said Luke, shaking his head.

"Good," said Kronos. "The Rhapcity has now moved."

"Moved?" I said.

"Yes," said Kronos, smiling. "Moved. The Rhapcity has reformed on Mount Othyrs."

"What are we going to do?" whispered Sarissa.

"Nothing," I said. She probably thought I was going crazy. But I was right. If we attacked him, he could attack us with all his might and power. He's my grandfather and I'm betting his power out weighs my dad by a zillion. He could kill us all with a single wave of the hand. As long as we stood our ground, he would stand is. You gotta love those ancient rules.

"The young hero knows how to play." said Kronos. "For now."

He gave a cold smile like he was at a happy party.

"It is time to release my brethren." he said.

Kronos stood at the edge of Tartarus and held out his hands. Then he spoke in ancient Greek and I understood every word:

_I_ _, the Titan Lord Kronos, command ye to free my fellows from the cursed prison of Tartarus they have been banished too! Release! Release and be FREE! _

The pit began to glow. It was just like when Kronos was released from the sarcophagus. So much power trapped within the pit was finally coming out. A beam of bright light rose out of Tartarus.

"NO! NO!" screamed Hades.

Persephone was crying silently.

Athena was staring in shock.

"It is time!" roared Kronos and he vanished. He seemed to vanish into the light, Luke at his heels. The light died.


	7. The Great Race of the Hooves

** CHAPTER SIX**

**THE GREAT RACE OF THE HOOVES**

**W**e must act immediately!" said Athena, looking around at us.

I was still a little shocked at what I'd just seen. It took a jolt from Thalia to get my mind back on track.

"You must leave here." said Hades.

"Don't worry Hades, we'll make our visit finished." snipped Athena.

"Good-bye," said Persephone, swiftly hugging Sarissa.

"Be careful." said Sarissa.

"You as well," she replied.

Hades gave us a cold, deathly stare. He turned on his heel and headed off toward his palace. Persephone followed.

Athena raised her arms. My vision began to get blurry and when I blinked we were standing in the lobby of DOA Studios. Charon and Dr. Chase were in a deep discussion.

"...bodies everywhere." Charon was saying.

"Really?" intrigued Dr. Chase. "How many would you say? Civil War texts aren't very accurate."

"About a couple hundred easy." said Charon.

"Frederick," said Athena.

Dr. Chase turned around and saw Athena, standing next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" he cried.

Annabeth ran into her father's arms.

"Hi dad!" she exclaimed.

"Your okay," he said, breaking the hug. He looked at me, Thalia, and Sarissa. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir." I said.

"Hello, Frederick." said Athena.

Dr. Chase's eyes went unfocused for a moment and came back when he realized who he was looking at.

"A-A-Athena," he said breathlessly.

It looked as though they were about to have one of those soft romantic moments.

"What are we going to do now?" interjected Sarissa, absentmindedly.

"You all will go back to Camp. The second war begins on Percy's birthday, which is dangerous to say, is only in one week. The first of August. You must begin preparing the campers." said Athena, registering herself again. "Hades and Persephone will begin to raise your dead army. We're going to need them."

"How will we get back to Camp, mom?" asked Annabeth.

"These," said Athena, opening her hand. In her palm were four white marble spheres. "Use them to get to New York."

She gave each of us a sphere.

"Leave this place, heroes. And safe journey." said Athena. She gave us a nod and a smile. She looked at Dr. Chase and it seemed some type of goddess-like understanding passed between them. Then, she began to glow. We looked away as she turned into her true form and when the light died, Athena was gone.

"Bye, dad." said Annabeth, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

"Bye, dear, be careful." said Dr. Chase, misty eyed.

"Always," answered Annabeth.

"Better put these to some use." said Thalia, looking at her sphere. She threw it at the ground and she vanished behind a puff of white smoke. Sarissa and Annabeth followed her example.

I looked at the sphere for a second and then threw mine at the ground too. A puff of white smoke rose upward. It began to surround my entire body, until all I was looking at was nothing. Smoke was all around. But, just as quick as the smoke came, it left. I blinked twice and saw that I was standing at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

Sarissa and Thalia headed up. Annabeth and I waited for a moment.

"I can't believe it's really happening." said Annabeth.

The sun was slowly rising.

"Yeah," I responded.

She took my hand and gripped it.

"Percy, I'm so scared."

I wanted to say I was too, but it got lost in between my throat and my mouth.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise."

She giggled.

"You should know better then to make any promises." she said. Obviously, she was talking about the promise I'd made to Nico about protecting Bianca. I was slightly irritated at the remainder, but hey.

Together, we headed up Half-Blood Hill. The baby dragon was sleeping in the highest branches of Thalia's pine and the Golden Fleece, glittered on the lower branch. It was sparkling in the rising sunlight. We crossed the boundary line and looked down upon the Camp. No one was awake. Everything was still and silent. We crept across the lawn and over to the Cabins. I kissed Annabeth and we went our separate ways. Sarissa waved good-bye and headed into Cabin Four. Thalia looked troubled.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I don't which Cabin I should sleep in." she said, glancing at Cabin One and Eight. "I mean, I am a daughter of Zeus, but I'm also a Hunter of Artemis. So, which one should I choose?"

"Your dad's," I answered.

"Huh? Why?" she said, a little taken aback.

"Well you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, biologically speaking." I said.

"'Biologically speaking'?" repeated Thalia.

"Science," I said, feeling rather dumb that Thalia just tried to down play my intelligence.

"Thanks, Percy." said Thalia, heading off to Cabin One. She turned around just as she'd reached the door. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Thalia." I said, opening the door to Cabin Three. All I remembered after that was falling asleep on my bunk and being awoke the next minute by someone poking me in the shoulder.

"I'm almost up mom." I mumbled.

"Mrs. Jackson and I look nothing a lot. She doesn't have goat feet." said a familiar voice. I recognized it as Grover just as I opened my eyes.

I sat up in my bed and gave Grover a high five.

"What's up, man?" I said. "How've you been?"

"Tired, scared, and more scared, but fine though." he answered.

"How's your work in the wild with Pan?" I asked. I remember getting an Iris message back at the end of winter that Grover and Pan were heading out into the world, to clean it up a bit. I have to say they did a good job. I hadn't seen or felt any kind of water pollution.

"Its cool." said Grover. "The satyrs, nymphs, and dryads are so happy to have him back. We're even going to have the Centennial Race!"

"Centennial Race?" I said, puzzled.

"The race where a satyr can marry a nymph. It happens twice ever century. Most satyrs don't participant because they don't have the energy to catch a nymph. But I am. You know nymphs are hard to catch. So, if you catch one, you get to marry her and she falls in love with you for eternity. The first try is always the hardest. My daddy-goat was the first satyr to ever catch a nymph on the first try."

"When is it happening?" I asked.

"This afternoon. The second race is tomorrow."

"Good luck." I said, still a little puzzled. "Did I miss breakfast again?"

"Yeah," said Grover. "But tell me about last night. I want all the details. But, could you leave the scary bits out?"

I told him basically everything and everything that was going to happen on my birthday. And of course, I left no scary parts out.

"I guess now it's time for you to talk with Chiron." said Grover.

"Talk with him about what?" I asked.

"The prophecies," said Grover. "You know, the one about you turning sixteen and his prophecy."

I'd almost forgotten.

I got showered and got dressed. I glimpsed Mr. D as I walked past the Big House. Some of the Apollo kids, including the Cabin Head, Erica Portman were making arrows and practicing archery. I guess the word had been spread about the Titans being released. Charles Beckendorf and some of the campers were locked away inside of the Armory making and sharpening as many blades as possible. Silena Beauregard was brushing her hair by the lake, sitting on a log, and looking into a jeweled mirror. It had ancient symbols on it----Ancient Greek. I walked over to her.

"Oh, hi, Percy." she said brightly, setting aside her brush.

"Hi, Silena. I was just looking at that mirror your holding."

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?!" said Silena.

I didn't think gorgeous was the right word.

"It's a gift from mother." said Silena. "_The Mirror of Evol_. The might of this mirror can trump an army. She told me it has amazing and secret powers."

"Cool," I said. I walked away from her and almost ran into Sarissa, holding a wooden stick.

"There arriving, Percy!" said Sarissa, holding up the stick.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Gifts from the Olympians." she answered. She pointed at a chariot, littered with swords, axes, crossbows, bows, javelins, spears, and arrows. "They've given all the Heads gifts and a ship load of weapons for us to use. My mom sent me this. It's called the _Eidos Wand_. Cool, huh? Watch this." Sarissa waved the wand and pointed at the ground. A bright green light ignited on the end and a rock formation erupted. It rose about four feet and stopped growing.

"Whoa," I said. I put my hand in my pocket and felt my dad's gift, Riptide. It made me feel good the Olympians were reaching out to their heroes.

As I walked through Camp, I saw Clarisse teaching battle tactics with some of the less experienced campers. The Stoll brothers had come over and the next minute, Clarisse was chasing them away with a sword. I walked on and found the centaur just near the entrance to the Woods, watching.

"Hello Percy," said Chiron, as I approached.

"Hi," I replied.

"The time looms upon us Percy. It is almost here."

"Yeah, one week from now."

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"Plans?" I hadn't thought about any plan. I just thought about saving and keeping as many people alive as I could. If you call that a plan, well, it's a plan.

"Your plans for the war. You are waging it now you have chosen the side of the Olympians." said Chiron.

"I know," I said. "But I hadn't really thought about stuff like that."

"I'll make a small suggestion and say that you should consult the Oracle."

"I was thinking of that." I said. It wasn't all true, but I had been thinking about prophecies and destiny. Who else to answer it all but the Oracle in her cryptic prophesied way.

"The Oracle has many answers." he said.

"Speaking of prophecies, Chiron, are you ever going to tell me yours?"

"Of course," he answered. "It's now time that I told you everything, Percy. From start to finish." He knelt and I sat Indian style on the ground in front of him.

"After the Titan-Olympian War was over, the Olympians continued on their lives in the Western Civilization. At that time it was in Greece. It wasn't until 1930s, did the Olympians----meaning Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon make their oath. You see, your father, Poseidon, went to see Nereus. Nereus told your father that the Titans would someday return. It was then that the three elder gods consulted Phoebe and the Oracle."

"Phoebe?" I repeated.

"Phoebe, the Titaness who could see the future. She had great seeing abilities before she went into the mortal world. She foresaw the Titans return and it wasn't until the Oracle was consulted did everyone hear the prophecy. The prophecy of the child of the Big Three Gods. This is the prophecy:

_A decision a child will have to make_

_Great courage and wisdom is what it shall take_

_Beware the words I have spoken to thee_

_For this child will decide if Titan or Olympian shall rule free_

_A child of the three elder gods is what I have foreseen_

_The fate of the Olympians rests on their shoulders when that child turns sixteen _

"A prophecy, as you can see, referencing either a son or daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. You have taken on the responsibility of the prophecy. Your destiny and the prophecy shall intertwine together."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It means that everything you do henceforth shall be connected to the prophecy."

"But what does that have to do with your prophecy?" I asked.

"My prophecy intertwines with your destiny. It's no coincidence we met, Percy. My prophecy states:

_You shall train the greatest hero of the age_

_Beginning with Latin and Greek myths from each page_

_He shall be greater then all the rest_

_And with your help shall be the very best_

"No way," I said. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe what he'd just said. He could tell that I was in shock and laughed.

"Yes, Percy, my prophecy means you----you are the hero I shall train of my prophecy." said Chiron.

"I'll be the best hero?" I repeated. There had to be some mistake. It was comical. It was ridiculous. Well, in my life time, a lot of people have called me ridiculous, but that's not the point! I'll be the best hero of the ages! That's super cool and super depressing. Cool, because who wouldn't want to be the greatest hero! Depressing, because what if I let everybody down and someone ends up getting killed because of me acting the hero.

"Yes," said Chiron. "You shall wage the greatest war in history and it is no doubts in my mind you shall succeed and have eternal glory as a hero by unlocking the zenith."

Chiron's prophecies were on my mind all day. I couldn't concentrate on anything and sent a Demeter kid to the Infirmary by accidentally shooting an arrow at them. When it was time for lunch, just as we were going inside, I pulled Annabeth, Grover, Sarissa, and Thalia aside to tell them about the prophecies.

"You?!" said Thalia, cracking up. "The greatest hero?" She continued to laugh.

"It's not funny, Thalia." said Sarissa, coolly. "Percy makes a wonderful hero." She took my hand, but I quickly dropped it. She felt it too and Annabeth's gray eyes bore into my green ones. I gave a sheepish smile that didn't go over to well.

"That's awesome!" said Grover. "I always knew Percy was awesome. I'm so glad I'm your best friend." He began to tear up.

"Grover, man, you don't have to cry." I said.

"I know," said Grover, sniffing. "I know, it's just so awesome."

"When's the race Grover?" asked Annabeth, changing the subject.

"After lunch," he said, registering himself again. "Look at them."

He nodded his head over to a group of tall, beautiful teenage girls. They looked like Olympic track runners. One of them, I could tell Grover was watching, was more beautiful then the others. She had long curly shiny blond hair like the sun. She had a warm and kind face, along with greenish-blue eyes that told the secrets of nature.

"That's Rose," said Grover, obviously in love. "She's so into nature."

"Didn't you say that about Artemis?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah," said Grover, breathlessly, "she is too."

We ate lunch and then headed down to the old chariot racing track for the Centennial Race. The group of nature girls stood at the race line. A group of satyrs, including Grover stepped up to the boundary line behind them. Annabeth, Thalia, Sarissa, and I sat up in the stands, watching. The Lord Pan appeared out of thin air and a large smile spread across his face. Applause rang from every corner of the stands. Pan raised a hand for silence and spoke.

"I just would like to say thank-you once again to the brave heroes who I have brought me back; Perseus, Annabeth, Sarissa, and Clarisse. And with a special thank-you to my dear satyr, Grover Underwood." More applause exploded and I saw Clarisse with a big grin on her face.

"Now, the Centennial Race will begin in a minute. I would just like to take the time to talk to you all. As you know, the Titans have returned to Mount Othyrs. It is now your job as the heroes to protect your mortal world, while the Olympians and myself figure out strategic plan of attack. But in the mean time, let us BEGIN!" He bellowed the last word. He snapped his fingers. It was a loud clear echoing snap. Almost like a gun shot. It looked as though he was about to summon the Mist. At that moment, the nature girls and the satyrs raced.

Grover explained to me that you had to make it back to the boundary line before the nymph did. I was watching with sadness on my face. Grover was falling behind. He wasn't the fastest runner and with hooves made it worst. His competition, on the other hand, was gaining speed by the second. He was continuing to fall behind. One of the satyrs, a boy named Mikell, caught a beautiful nymph named Chloe around the waste. She smiled at Mikell and even kissed him right there.

Rose was in the lead and had dodged a nerdy looking satyr. She jumped into the air, did a fantastic tumble, and kept running. She ran and did a hop and a twirl over the boundary line. Grover looked miserable and he gave up. He fell to the ground, just as three more satyrs caught three beautiful nature girls.


	8. The Camp Is Overthrown

** CHAPTER 7**

**THE CAMP IS OVERTHROWN**

**W**ell at least I'll get my next shot tomorrow." said Grover, an hour after the race.

We were sitting in the amphitheater, me, Annabeth, Sarissa, Thalia, and Grover.

"You'll get your girl." said Sarissa, with a smile.

Grover's face brightened.

"I know I will! And it's going to be Rose!"

"Don't hold your breath _goat boy_." said a sneering voice from down below us. It was Clarisse, of course.

"What do you want?" said Grover, with a slight attitude.

"Gift," said Clarisse, coming up the sidesteps toward our row. She was holding a craved wooden pipe. Vines had been craved into the wood, giving it a kind of earthy feeling. "It's arrived with more weapons from the gods."

"But I don't have an Olympian parent." said Grover.

"It's from Pan, you nit." said Clarisse, shoving the pipe into Grover's chest. He grabbed it. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" I said.

Grover didn't hear me, but I got some good results from Annabeth and Thalia. He was too busy staring down at the pipe from Pan. He seemed sort of hypnotized and wore a dreamy expression. It wasn't until I snapped my fingers did he come out of the trace.

"Huh? Sorry." he said.

"Are you cool?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just super cool I got a gift from Pan!" said Grover.

"You deserve with all of your hard work." said Sarissa.

"True," said Grover, looking down at his new gift.

The rest of the day was spent with Grover playing his pipe. He sung a soft sad song that was mixed with "So Sick" by Neyo and "Dangerously In Love" by Beyonce. I have to say, it radiated low self esteem through me whenever I heard it or was nearby. I could had even sworn the pipe glowed black when he used it.

But things looked up on the arrival of Tyson. He pulled up in a taxi on the outskirts of Camp.

Annabeth, Sarissa, and I met up with him.

"PERCY! BROTHER! ANNABETH! SARISSA!" he roared, pulling all three of us into a bone-crunching hug.

"How are you, big guy?" I asked, as I held my ribs. Don't worry, they weren't broken, yet.

"Fine," he answered, "I have been lots busy in the Forges and has helped to make several battle weapons for the Sea Guardians and Camp."

"Sea Guardians?" I said.

"The Sea Guardians that guards daddy's big castle beneath the sea." said Tyson.

"Dad's castle?" I repeated. I knew that he had an underwater pad but I never knew it was a castle.

"Yeah," Tyson said.

"You've been there?" I asked, a little annoyed, curious, and envious.

"Yes," said Tyson. "I was picked to hand deliver the weapons. It was most fun of a trip! I saw hippocampus friend, Rainbow, again. He says hi."

"What did dad say when you saw him? I hadn't talked to him sense last year." I said.

"Fine," said Tyson. "He told me to tell you all is fine and not to worry."

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"It's wonderful to see you Tyson." said Annabeth, changing the subject by looking at my expression. "Tyson, I have so much to talk to you about."

"You do?" said Sarissa and I together.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "Me and Charles are working on a top-secret project. He's asked me to bring Tyson to the Armory as soon as you got back."

My brain exploded now. Why wasn't I in on the top-secret project? What could Tyson or Beckendorf do for Annabeth that I couldn't? Then, Tyson gets to go off to Poseidon's castle while I'm stuck in New York? This was so unfair.

"Come on," said Annabeth, taking his arm and pulling him up the hill.

Sarissa grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What's up with you, Percy?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Percy, nature plays many tricks. It has so many different mood swings and glitches. But it never lies."

I didn't get her statement, but I figured she knew that I was lying. So I told her. She just smiled. Why was she smiling?

"Jealousy, envy, anger, and hatred are all the emotions that are common for a guy." said Sarissa. "It's all going to be alright. We'll come out of this. You'll come out of this. We'll make it. And none of us will die in this battle."

"Let's keep hope alive." I said.

The sun set beyond the Woods and Grover's sad tunes were now running through the Camp. I think now everybody felt it. Some of the smaller campers looked weakened and drained.

Annabeth, Tyson, and I guess Beckendorf had retreated to the Armory. They'd been in there for hours. I walked passed it several times. Sarissa and some of her sisters were busy trimming petunias and cutting weeds out of their garden near their Cabin. The Hunters, Erica Portman, and the Apollo kids were practicing with their new bows and arrows.

After about an hour later, the sad tunes of the _cursed pipe _(that's what I called it) had stopped and Grover had vanished completely from sight. He didn't, like, disappear from view, he went somewhere and no one could find him. It was almost time for lights out and he was nowhere to be found. We, as in me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Sarissa searched everywhere for him; the amphitheater, the dining pavilion, strawberry field, the volleyball court, the climbing wall, the arena, and the stables but Blackjack told me he hadn't seen Grover since he went off over the boundary line an hour ago.

"Why would he leave Camp?" said Sarissa, once I told them what Blackjack said.

"Grover knows better then that." said Thalia.

"Where could he be?" I said.

"Maybe he went looking for Rose." suggested Sarissa.

"Maybe not," said Thalia.

"Why not?" asked Sarissa.

"Because he's over there by my pine." said Thalia, looking pass Sarissa toward her pine tree.

I followed her gaze.

Grover was standing on top of Half-Blood Hill, playing his pipe again. The tune now was angry and evil. Something wasn't right. We ran over to the base of the hill.

"Grover!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

Two things happened at once.

A jet of fire flew down from Thalia's tree toward someone I couldn't see. There was a flash of metal and the baby dragon I knew who guarded the tree, was no more.

Then, an unforgettable face came up on Grover's left. He had a triumphant smile over a sick and twisted face. Luke. He reached over and grabbed the Golden Fleece from the tree.

The entire Camp went black. A cold draft swept through.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" came Mr. D's voice from the Big House. Chiron had also come out. He was staring in shock at the boundary line.

Most of the campers, who had been training or scurrying back to their Cabins, had gathered around, watching, horrified at the border line. The Hunters, who glowed in the moonlight, were watching vigorously and attentive.

"Luke, put it back!" I growled.

"No," he said, simply. "Good job Grover."

"What?" said Thalia.

"Come," said Luke, over his shoulder.

The entire border was now a moving mass. Monsters and campers in Greek battle armor stood on either side of Luke and Grover. There were hellhounds, harpies, Laestrygonian Giants, some were tossing fiery dodge balls, lamias, Stymphalian Birds, circling the sky, Dracaenaes, five griffins, and several other monsters I couldn't name or remember the name from mythology.

"How dare you, boy?!" roared Mr. D.

"I dare old man," said Luke, holding up Backbiter. And then he did the unthinkable. With an amazing swipe, he cut down Thalia's tree! The tree tumbled to the ground on the opposite side the hill.

I uncapped Riptide.

Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife and Yankee's Cap.

Thalia opened Aegis and held up her spear, which crackled with electricity.

Sarissa pulled out her wand, _Eidos_.

I could hear several campers grabbing weapons, running to the Cabins, and waking others, while telling them that the Battle of Camp Half-Blood had finally begun.


	9. I Fight and Flight

** CHAPTER 8**

** I FIGHT AND FLIGHT**

**T**hey swarmed us.

"Fall back!" Thalia, ordered. All of the Campers and Hunters ran backward, away from the base of Half-Blood Hill.

A giant hurled a flaming dodge ball through the air and when it landed, there was a massive explosion. People were blown through the air and landed in piles. Some were already dead. Then I saw black smoke rising: the camp was on fire!

I ran at the giant, swiping at him with Riptide. He dodged every attempt. The giant grabbed me by my throat.

"Silly sea son," he said, his breath was melting my nostrils. It smelled like hot garbage and mold. He threw me to the ground. I got back onto my feet and jumped into the air, using Riptide as a javelin, and kicked him in the head. He stumbled back and that's when I got my chance. I slashed at his stomach and the giant burst into black smoke.

Thalia was putting up great defense. She was fighting three harpies at once. With Aegis, she was able to hold off one. She took her spear and stabbed one through the chest. Then she punched another in the face. The harpy hissed and tried slashing at Thalia with her nails. But Thalia held up Aegis and charged at the harpy, knocking her to the ground. She took her spear and electrocuted the harpy, who turned into ash.

My eyes wondered around as I tried to help the wounded and the helpless. Three of the Ares kids were putting up a good fight against a horde of Stymphalian Birds. A little girl, no older than eight, was lying on the ground being picked at my one of the demon birds. I swiped upward and the bird vanished. The little girl got up.

"Thank you," she said, running off with her sword to help a comrade.

Another explosive dodge ball flew by and hit the armory. The armory exploded and I caught sight of a fight Tyson was having with two snake women. Tyson grabbed both of them by their tails and tied them together. He took their intertwined tails and began to slam them into the ground. It reminded me of Bam-Bam from the Flintstones and his club. I continued around and saw a Hunter shoot an arrow through a lamia's chest. I saw Travis and Connor battling two large griffins. They both held up two thin sticks. Then, they put their sticks together and they twisted around each other. A ball of bright light erupted from the tip, where the two sticks connected. They hurled the ball at the griffins, who exploded on impact. Some of the satyrs were using some of their woodland magic to vanquish some of the Stymphalian Birds. All of the wood nymphs, including Rose, ran into the forest and vanished from sight. I ran around the opposite end of the Camp and Luke jumped at me.

"Isn't it glorious, Percy?" he asked, with a twisted smile.

"How can you do this, Luke?" I asked. I had only anger for him. I made me so angry that he was so blinded by hate he couldn't see the real damage he was causing. "Innocent kids are dying."

"Whose fault is that? Not mine. It's all the Olympians fault and on your birthday, it'll all come to an end." He held up Backbiter.

Another explosion rocked the camp. I saw several more Campers and Hunters fall. Chiron had shot an arrow into the air, which turned into fifty arrows raining down on the army of monsters. They began to melt, explode, or disintegrate. Mr. D. was purple in the face, angry I thought, and he used his powers to kill ten monsters at once. It was scary and I saw why Mr. D. would make a formidable ally.

"Come on, Percy," said Luke, "for old times sake."

He ran at me. I held up Anaklusmos and the two swords caused sparks to fly. I pushed him back into the side of the amphitheater. He elbowed me hard in the face and I fell to the ground. I could feel hot sticky blood running down from my nose. I wiped it off and got back up. I ran at Luke. I jumped into the air and slashed downward. The ground exploded where the blade hit the spot where Luke had just jumped away. I was surprised at what Riptide had just done and so was Luke. But his shock soon left and his face was filled with anger.

At that moment, there was another explosion and Luke lost balance. I took that opportunity and punched Luke in the face. Then I grabbed my blade and rammed the butt of my sword into his face. He fell backward, unconscious. I ran off, looking for my friends. Horrible thoughts were racing through my head. We had to get out of here.

Tyson punched a giant's face out.

Sarissa was holding _Eidos_ and twirled it through the air. Roots burst out of the earth and bound several hellhounds. I ran up to her. She had a bruise on her cheek and her shoulder was bleeding. But other then that, she was fine.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, quickly.

"I don't know!" said Sarissa. "I was just going to find Thalia when the hellhounds attacked!"

"Find her! We have to get out!" I ordered. Sarissa nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

A jet of light flew over my head and I looked up to see a monster with two heads. He looked like a cross between a Cyclops and giant, but twelve times more uglier. They were sending beams of light from their mouths and I'd watched a camper get killed. I ran at the beast, but to my amazement Silena got their first! She held up her _Mirror of Evol _and the spell of the monster went into her mirror, and then came back out five times more powerful. The monster vanished instantly.

I turned around and saw Beckendorf hit a monster in the chest with his hammer. The monster burst into dust.

"Hiyah!" I heard someone yell in the distance. I turned around, hoping to see Annabeth, but only Clarisse. She double kicked a harpy and grabbed her by the neck. In a swift movement, she snapped it's neck, and the monster fell to the ground, melting away.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

She turned around, but a dodge ball flew right behind her, and I tackled her just in time. The ground where Clarisse stood exploded. Dirt went over us.

"Thanks," she said, as we stood up.

"No problem," I said.

"What's the plan?" she growled.

"We're getting out." I said. "We can't stay here. There are too many. If we don't get out, we'll all die."

"Okay," said Clarisse. "We beat most of them."

"Good," I said. "I need to find Annabeth."

"She was up by the hill last I saw with goat boy." said Clarisse, jerking her head toward the hill.

"Gotcha you," I said, running toward the hill, when it happened.

"NOW!" roared Luke.

I saw Luke near the Cabins with five monsters. No. I couldn't believe it. He was---!

All of the monsters sent devastating spells at the Olympian Cabins and they all exploded. People turned around to see this horrid act. They were shocked.

"No," I whispered.

"Charles!" screamed Silena.

I looked to my right and saw Beckendorf stabbed in the gut by a Camper who'd been on Luke's side. Silena rushed to his side. The Camper advanced on them, but Silena held up her mirror. She uttered a word in Greek and the Camper's eyes glowed.

"Run!" ordered Silena. The Camper ran in the other direction and out of the Camp. "Are you okay?" she said to Beckendorf.

"Yeah," said Beckendorf. She ripped a piece of his shirt and put it on his wound. She was putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

I ran over to them.

"Guys we need to get out." I said.

"Where are we going?" asked Silena.

I hadn't thought about that. Then the idea clicked in my head.

"Call your parents! Ask them for help to send you to safety."

They both nodded, closed their eyes, and whispered a prayer to Aphrodite and Hephaestus. At that moment, Silena and Beckendorf vanished before my eyes.

"Percy!" said Clarisse, running up to me.

"Clarisse, tell the remaining Campers to ask their parents for help!" I said. "It's my new evacuation plan!" She understood and went back into the battle. She'd gotten half way through the Camp, when I saw most of the campers had vanished just like Silena and Beckendorf. I watched as Travis and Connor vanished. I turned around and exhaled in relief.

"HUNTERS RETREAT!" yelled Thalia to the remaining Hunters. Thalia and Sarissa were standing together. They all ran into the forest, like streaks of quick silver, and vanished.

"Grover, STOP!" screamed Annabeth in the distance. I looked around and saw Annabeth and Grover rolling down the hill. They were struggling.

"Get OFF!" roared Grover. "Have to KILL! KILL! KILL!"

They hit the base of the hill. Annabeth got up first and kicked Grover in the face. He fell back and his pipe rolled out of his hand. I ran over to them. I took Riptide and broke the pipe in two with a quick swipe. A black mist rose out of the pipe. It twisted and swirled around, forming a window. A face of pure terror stared at back me.

"The time is coming, Perseus." said Kronos. The window vanished.

"Percy," said Annabeth.

"I know."

I ran pass Chiron and Mr. D., who were doing a good job at monster control. I ran up into the Big House and up into the Oracle's attic. She was sitting as though she'd been waiting for me. The Oracle opened it's mouth and a the green Mist came out and curled around the floor.

_I am the spirit of Delphi_, said a voice in my head, _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

I stepped forward.

"What is my final quest?" I asked.

The Oracle spoke:

_You shall head to the place where all of the myths have been told_

_It is there you shall climb the Mountain of Old_

_Dangers shall constantly stand in your way_

_But it is up to you to make it there by the fifth day_

_The Scythe of Olympus is what you seek_

_And you shall find it upon the highest peak _

_Afterward you shall elevate high_

_For your final battle will commence in the sky _

The Oracle closed her mouth.

I ran back outside to find a large majority of the monsters and campers gone.

Annabeth, an unconscious Grover supported by Tyson, Clarisse, Thalia, and Sarissa stood near the base of Half-Blood Hill, watching the Camper set a blaze.

"We need to go," I said.

They nodded.

We ran up over the hill and out of sight.


	10. Zoe Guides My Way

** CHAPTER 9**

** ZOE GUIDES MY WAY **

**W**e made our way down the bottom of the hill. The distant sounds of destruction and dying monsters drifted down to my ears by the wind. I looked around and saw that everyone was still okay. Annabeth was now wearing a brown book bag. I have no idea where it came from. The night air was blowing her blond hair, making her look so beautiful. She saw me looking and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I think I even blushed. We made it down to the end of the dirt road and into the cottage my mom took me once every summer, near the Long Island Sound. I hadn't even seen my mom before I left MS-54 and I think, we I had the time, I'd send her an Iris message. I pushed the door open and the smell of mold and mildew hit my nose. The place was totally trashed and dirty. The couch and the bed were still intact.

Tyson set Grover down on the bed.

"Is boy goat gonna be okay?" asked Tyson, staring down at him.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." said Annabeth.

"It's really started," said Sarissa, collapsing on the couch, her wand still in her hand.

"It has," said Thalia, sitting next to Grover on the bed.

"So," said Clarisse, "what now?"

"We fulfill the final prophecy." I said.

This got everyone's attention and all eyes were on me. I told them what the Oracle had told me.

"The Scythe!" said Thalia and Clarisse.

"The Scythe of Athens, wow, Percy." said Annabeth.

"What's the Scythe of Athens?" I asked.

"Scythe of Athens, Scythe of Olympus, the Legendary Blade, Scythe of Destiny, Deathblade, its all the same thing according to myth." said Annabeth. "Thousands of years ago when the first Titan War took place, the Scythe of Athens was forged by the most powerful half-bloods of the age. They gave the Scythe to Zeus who used it to chop up Kronos and place him in Tartarus. It's been said that the scythe is the most powerful weapon of all time and becomes even powerful when the zenith is released. According to the prophecy, it looks as though Percy is the one to wield it again since it's his destiny to fight Kronos."

"What's the zenith?" I asked.

"Ultimate power." said Annabeth. "Zeus couldn't even unlock the zenith of scythe, but its probably your destiny to do it!

My head was spinning from the information that Annabeth has just given me.

Grover grunted and it made me get back on track.

"So, where is this scythe thing?" I asked.

"_You shall head to the place where all of the myths have been told._" said Clarisse. "Where have all of the myths we know came from? Where did Western Civilization use to be a long time ago? _Greece_!"

"No way!" I said. "We have to go all the way to Greece?!"

"Looks like it," said Annabeth. "The peak the prophecy refers too must be Mount Penteli."

"How are we supposed to get there?" I asked.

Everyone was silent.

"The St. Anne," said Thalia, suddenly.

"This isn't the time for all girl small talk." said Clarisse.

"No, you idiot. The St. Anne is a ship that leaves New York City tomorrow and heads to the Athens Port by next Wednesday." said Thalia. "It'll make a few stops along the way. But it'll get us where we need to be."

"But we don't have any money." said Sarissa.

"We won't need it." said Thalia. "As long as Percy doesn't mind helping me out."

Grover woke up a few hours later and we filled him on what was going on. He was very shaken about what he'd just went through back at Camp Half-Blood. He cried like a baby after we'd told him how many were hurt or killed. We also discovered, thanks to Annabeth, that the pipes had been craved out of Holm wood, which is used to create dark objects. Annabeth theorized that Kronos had the pipe delivered to Grover because he wouldn't see what it really was, if it was a gift from Pan. Once Grover played it, it turned him evil, and gave him powers over the Camp, which weakened it's borders.

Grover eventually straightened up and we got down to business.

So the plan worked like this: Thalia was going to teach me now to control the Mist. Don't think there weren't jealousy issues going on either, namely Clarisse. But Thalia had explained to them that when we combined our powers we were stronger. That settled the argument. Learning to manipulate the Mist was tricky and difficult. I had to will my thoughts into the mind of the mortal I was trying to mystify. I then would snap my fingers and it should come naturally because of my powers as a half-blood. She had me practice the next morning on a couple of mortals near Time Square. Lets just say that the results were horrible and that I almost caused a traffic accident.

We were running out of time. We had only four days until my birthday and the St. Anne left at noon and if we missed it, we'd missed our only shot to get to Greece. Finally, an hour before the St. Anne was to depart, I was able to make a woman believe a pigeon was her long lost grandson.

"Here we go," said Thalia, as we reached the port of the St. Anne Ship. It almost reminded me of the Princess Andromeda, but it looked a lot more appealing then evil. I got a good vibe from it.

A woman wearing a pale blue uniform stood near the gate, taking tickets from sailors. We approached her. Luckily, we were the last to board.

"Tickets," she said, automatically.

Thalia looked at me. She took my hand and together we snapped our fingers. When Thalia had first manipulated the Mist, it was a sharp snap. When we did it together, it was loud and sounded like a gunshot. A mysterious wind blew all around us.

"We're passengers of the St. Anne." said Thalia.

"And we've been personally invited by the Captain himself to come aboard to Greece." I said.

"No tickets, Captain invited, seven teenagers board the St. Anne." said the ticket woman, hypnotically.

"Yes," said Thalia and I together.

The ticket woman grabbed the gate handle and opened it for us. We ran up the wooden steps up into the doorway. The ticket woman followed us and closed the door.

"Your rooms are right this way Mr. Jackson and Ms. Riordan." said the ticket woman, indicating Thalia and me. She lead us down a dimly lit hallway. An elder couple came out of their room. The man looked very strong for his old age, with large rough looking hands, with dark spots on his arms and hands from burns. The woman looked mischievous for some reason, with slightly upturned ears and she wore a smirk.

"Look at the kiddies," said the old woman.

"Yes, dear, their nice to look at." said the old man, absentmindedly.

"Beauties!" said the old woman. "I'm Doris McFee." She held out an old shriveled hand out to us. Sarissa, assertively, stepped forward and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Hi!" she said, brightly. "I'm Sarissa Greenhouse!"

"I'm Clyde McFee," said the old man, with an airy hand wave.

"Nice to meet you," said Sarissa.

"Oh they remind me of us at that age, don't they Clyde?" said Doris.

"Excuse me?" said Thalia.

"A Hunter no doubt about it." said Clyde.

We were all stunned.

"And a satyr and a Cyclops too." said Doris, looking from Grover to Tyson.

"And it looks like the Mist has been amplified." said Clyde, looking at the hypnotic ticket woman.

"What? How do you know?" asked Grover.

"We're half-bloods, too, my dears." said Doris, quietly.

"No way!" we all said together.

"Come on, inside." said Clyde, moving out of the way of their door.

"We'll be back." I said to the ticket woman. "Wait here."

We all crowded our way into the one bedroom suite of Clyde and Doris McFee. The room was nicely decorated. There were Greek banners and news clippings all around. One of them I recognized from four years ago when I was supposed on the run from the law when I was searching for Zeus' lightning bolt.

Clyde and Doris sat on the bed with Annabeth, Thalia, and Sarissa. Clarisse leaned against the dresser. Grover and I sat in chairs, while Tyson sat on the spacious floor.

"How'd you know us?" I asked.

"Every half-blood worldwide knows about Percy Jackson and Thalia Riordan. You're the most powerful half-bloods to ever live since World War I." said Clyde. A thought, in the form of a young twelve your old boy surrounded by darkness, formed in the back of my head.

"You've heard of me?" I said.

"Of course!" said Doris, with a giggle. "I still get mail from some of our half-blood friends about you!"

"Most of the old generation of half-bloods have died off, but their still a few of us old busters left." said Clyde.

"Who are your parents?" asked Annabeth.

"Hephaestus," answered Clyde.

"And my daddy is Hermes." said Doris.

"Did you guys go on any quests?" intrigued Clarisse. "Because if you didn't, then your old-has-been-good-for-nothings."

Doris and Clyde stared at Clarisse.

"You remind me of a girl from my day." said Doris. "Aleisha Sprint. She had spunk and attitude just like that. Your just like her, I can feel it. You're a daughter of Apollo aren't you?"

"Ick!" roared Clarisse. "Don't insult me. My dad's Ares."

"Yes, that's right, Aleisha was in Ares' Cabin." said Clyde, remembering that piece of information.

"But to answer your question, I went on a quest when I was sixteen." said Doris, reminiscently. "Had to steal the hair of a Hesperide back in 1945."

"So, do you know there's about to be the biggest war in history?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes," said Clyde, "and every half-blood around the world knows it. But known of them can prepare for it because Western Civilization has moved. Their basically defenseless. We're powerless."

"Why?" I asked.

"We're old, dears, and we don't really have the strength to continue on anymore." said Doris.

"That's why we're on this cruise. '_Sail to the place of ancestral time_'." said Clyde.

" '_Claim pure wisdom and refuge with this two piece rhyme_'." finished Doris.

"A quest?" asked Tyson.

"More of a reflection journey. We're headed to Greece to find our mythical roots and end of summer vacation. Isn't that why your going?" said Clyde.

"Something or other," said Thalia, not wanting to give to much away.

"Don't worry, we don't want to interfere or have anything to do with your quest." said Doris, hastily. "We know how much action can change prophecy."

"Well, we need to get going." said Clarisse.

"No, please," said Doris, quickly, "we oldies don't get to many visitors. Why don't you meet us in the dining hall for dinner tonight?"

"We'd love too," said Annabeth, before anyone could object.

We retired to our rooms, thanks to the ticket woman, who had remained outside to assist us. The room was known as the royal suite. Believe me, when they mean royal, they mean it here! There were three bedrooms inside of the suite. A large living room and television which picked up every channel. A closet filled with board games and a wardrobe filled with sweets.

"Sweet!" said Grover, running over to the closet and began to chew up a Monopoly board.

I yawned. I was tired. I think it was practicing the Mist, fighting at Camp, and talking with two old half-bloods just wore me out. I went into my room, which I shared with Grover and Tyson. I lied down on my bed. I threw my duffle bag (Annabeth had been prepared for every emergency, and got it for me, when she'd gotten her bag.) across the room. My body slowly began to shut down as I went into dreamland.

My dream started like this. I sat on a cliff side, overlooking the vast ocean. The wind was salty and blew my hair. It was soothing and relaxing. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

A young girl was walking toward me. She had coppery colored skin and long dark hair. Some of it was twisted into braids, while the rest had swooped into a beautiful glowing seashell. The girl wore an elegant gown that looked to be of Ancient Greek style. Her sandals made no sound on the ground and she sat next to me.

"Hello," she said, her voice echoing.

"Why are you here?" I asked. My voice didn't echo.

"I'm here for many reasons. But thy own reason is up to thee and thee alone." said the girl.

"Will you ever get the hang of real speech, Zoë?" I asked.

"No," echoed Zoë Nightshade, with a slight echoing chuckle.

"Have you been watching us?"

"Yes."

We were silent.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"No," she answered, shortly. "I fulfilled my duties and had no resentment or regrets."

"I'm scared," I said. This was the first time I had ever admitted it. This was the first time I had said it to anyone, even a dream girl.

"Don't be," said Zoë. She reached out and touched my shoulder. Her touch was soft and gentle. I quick flashback to Annabeth and I walking around Central Park, holding hands. It felt just like that.

"How can I not be?" I asked. "What if I make the wrong choice? What if I fail? What if I get someone else killed?"

"What if!" exclaimed Zoë. "So, what if! Things will happen Percy. It is by ye will do ye let them do so."

"I just don't want anymore people dying because of me." I said.

"Percy, listen to me." said Zoë. "This war has been looming upon the heads of the gods for millenniums. Ye can't allow self doubt and darkness into thine heart or it will destroy thee. Who left shall it be to protect the future? It is thine destiny for greatness. But heed, don't give into much of the prophecy. They have been known to lead many heroes astray. Take action and conscious, but above all be careful."

"I wish you hadn't died." I said, not knowing where any of this was coming from.

"It's okay," said Zoë, with a slight grin.

"Do I have to go back? Do I have to wake up now?" I said.

"Yes," said Zoë, with a smile. She patted me on the back.

I awoke with a start and looked up into Annabeth's face.

"Get up Percy! We'll be late for dinner." she said, leaving my room.


	11. Annabeth's Ticking Time Bombs

** CHAPTER 10**

** ANNABETH'S TICKING TIME BOMBS**

**D**inner with my friends, Doris, and Clyde was the most fun I've had so far. We were just telling them about our first quest.

"So, you gave Cerberus obedience training, did you?" said Clyde to Annabeth, with a smile.

"I loved Cerberus." said Doris.

"Yeah, I'd love him to if he hadn't taken a bite out of my buttocks." sneered Clyde.

"How is he?" asked Doris.

"He's still guarding," I said.

"Oh, how lovely. I'm so glad things hadn't changed in almost sixty years." said Doris, clapping her hands together.

"Anything else?" said the waitress. She was a gorgeous young woman, with long shining brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Her smile seemed to light up the room. But something was a bit different about her though. She glowed. She glowed as though the moon was shining on her face even though we were indoors. I had the weirdest thought that she might be a Hunter, but I was so wrong. And you'll figure out how wrong in just a second.

Grover was busy snacking on a napkin. Annabeth slapped his hand. He dropped the napkin, looked apologetic, and clasped his hands in his laps.

"Another glass of water," I said.

"Thank you," said Sarissa, "for this amazing spread."

"We're fine," said Thalia.

The waitress looked at Thalia and her face became cold. She quickly registered herself again.

"Alright," said the waitress. "Your specials will be coming up." she added to Doris and Clyde.

"Our specials?" said Doris, as the waitress walked away.

"Did you order us something Dor?" asked Clyde.

"No, Clyde, did you?" she asked him.

Clyde shook his hand.

They both looked at us.

"Oh, you kiddies are so kind!" squealed Doris.

"But we didn't order you anything." said Clarisse, bluntly.

The waitress returned a few minutes later with two steaming plates of apple pie. She set them down in front of Doris and Clyde.

"Eat up," said the waitress. "It's to die for."

Doris and Clyde smiled. They began to dig into their apple pie.

"Who ordered these?" asked Thalia.

"There on the house or the _ship_." said the waitress, with a slight giggle. She touched my arm, I felt Goosebumps erupt. It wasn't the type of bumps you get when you like someone or think their attractive, these were the ones you get when danger is near.

"How far are we from the first port?" asked Annabeth.

"Five minutes ma'am." said the waitress.

"This ship moves fast." said Sarissa.

"Of course it does. It was a design for speed." said the waitress, anxiously watching Doris and Clyde.

They finished their apple pie and set down their forks. I knew at that moment something wasn't right. Doris and Clyde began to cough violently. We all stood up from our tables.

"Doris! Clyde!" Sarissa screamed. But no one was paying any attention to us, it was as though we weren't even there.

They began to turn a pale blue. The waitress opened her hand. Light flecks and mist erupted from the McFee's bodies. Once it was gone, the waitress closed her hand. Doris and Clyde shuttered and slumped, head first, into the table. The McFees moved no more.

"What happened?!" demanded Tyson.

"What did you do to them?" asked Clarisse.

Grover picked up a crumb of apple pie and sniffed it.

"Elder python venom," he said, looking at the waitress.

"That's right little satyr." said the waitress. At that moment her appearance began to shift. She was now wearing long silver robes with white trimming, underneath Greek armor. She gave us a wicked smile, and a javelin appeared in her hand.

"Theia," said Annabeth, recognizing her.

"A Titan," said Clarisse and Thalia, releasing their weapons.

The name had sparked something in my memory when I studied Greek mythology in school. Theia was bright. I know that sounds lame, but that's how I remembered her. The Titaness of brightness. During the First Titan War, Theia and Artemis fought over who'd have control over the moon. Theia lost and was condemned to Tartarus with her fellows.

"We can't fight her in here," I said, looking at all the people eating dinner.

"Why not brave heroes?" asked Theia. She swiped her javelin and we all dodged it. The blade slashed into the table and it snapped in two. Doris and Clyde's bodies collapsed on the floor. Seeing them, released a powerful emotion I hadn't felt since being in front of Ares. I uncapped Riptide.

Annabeth took a small glass sphere out of her bag and hurled it at Theia. She caught it.

"What's this, child of Athena? A stupid toy." said the Titaness, with a laugh.

"_Kamno ekrixi_!" yelled Annabeth.

The Titaness new what that phrase meant. The glass sphere separated and a bright light escaped from it. There was an explosion and the Titaness was knocked off her feet. She hit the back wall.

"What are those?" I asked, stunned.

"Maximum Bombs!" said Annabeth, thrilled. "I was making them with Charles and Tyson at Camp. They don't call my mom the goddess of arts and crafts for nothing."

Theia got back up.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." said Annabeth. She ran up the front aisle.

The Titaness came up on her side. She swiped at Annabeth with her javelin. Annabeth jumped into the air and dived underneath a table a couple was sitting at.

"This place is so lovely." the wife was saying.

"Yes, yes, beautiful darling." said the husband, as Theia's javelin slammed into his roast beef.

Annabeth came out from under the table and threw another sphere at Theia.

"_Kamno ekrixi_!" she yelled again. The sphere exploded.

"Annabeth come on!" I yelled.

Thalia, Sarissa, Clarisse, Tyson, Grover, and I were already at the entrance.

"We can amplify the Mist." said Thalia, suddenly.

"What?!" I said.

"Give me your hand!" said Thalia, not asking, but taking it in hers. She snapped her fingers. The sharp snap filled the room, along with the gust of air. The tablecloths ruffled and then became still.

"Come on," said Sarissa, whipping her wand. A green jet of light erupted from it and hit Theia. She was encased in thick wooden bark.

"You think this will hold ME!" she roared. The spell broke and she slapped Sarissa. She flew through the air and landed on a table.

Thalia held up Aegis and swiped Theia's javelin, with her spear. She rammed into the Titaness knocking her to the floor.

Tyson come over and picked up the Titaness.

"Bad lady!" he said.

"Let me go you filthy buffoon!" screamed Theia.

"That's my brother!" I yelled, slashed her with Riptide. No effect. My blade bounced right off her as though she was made of pure steel. She turned to look at me. Theia's smile was horrific and when she hit you, it felt like being hit with a twenty ton truck. I went flying through the air and slammed into the podium at the front of the room.

Annabeth threw more spheres and shouted her spell. All the spheres were activated and the room exploded again and this time everyone went flying in different directions, except the guests. It seemed the explosion didn't have any effect on them. Theia slammed through a wooden door and out of sight, Annabeth fell to the ground, Sarissa hit a wall, Clarisse hit a table like a rag doll, Tyson went up into the ceiling, and Grover went flying through the door.

I went flying through the air and I slammed through a glass window. It hurt like Hades, but not for long. I could feel the stinging of cuts from the glass. The dark sky and flashing lights of London, England's port came into the view, as I toppled over the side of the ship. I fell at least ten stories and slammed into the cold dark ocean below.


	12. Bessie Makes The Trail

** CHAPTER 11**

** BESSIE MAKES THE TRAIL**

**T**he water currents twisted and turned all around me. The darkness pressed upon my eyes but only for a second. Soon, I had 20/20 ocean vision. I willed the water to stop around me, so now I was able to stand up straighter. Fish were fluttering around and thick bundles of seaweed were waving around. I have to say, there's not much to see underneath the Atlantic Ocean. I opened my mouth and I gagged. The water was _extra salty_!

I began to push myself upward toward the surface when something caught my attention.

MOOOOO!!!

I turned around quick and my mouth dropped. I gagged again. It was my cow serpent friend, Bessie the Ophiotaurus. But then again it wasn't. It looked like a transparent image of Bessie. Well, duh, it finally clicked in my salty brain! The real Bessie was on Olympus. He must have astral projected to me. I didn't know Ophiotaurus' had that kind of power.

MOOOOO!!!

"What is it?" I said.

MOOO!!!

"You need me to come with you?"

Bessie nodded, vigorously.

"But, my friends may need my help." I said.

Bessie shook his head. He jerked his head toward a thatch of blinking lights in the distance. Echoing sounds of war seemed to come from there. Several thoughts went through my mind as to what it could be. I needed to be sure, but then again, I needed to make sure everyone else was still alive.

So, I set out with the astral double of Bessie ahead of me. A trail of bubbles followed behind the Ophiotaurus' tail. He dodged out of sight a few times, but luckily his trail made it easier for him to find.

The water began to get a lot warmer. I couldn't believe it. The Atlantic is suppose to be cold near the bottom and the fact that it was warm didn't make me feel too comfortable. Then, suddenly, something came flying----well, swimming----out of the depths. It was girl, except from the waist down she was a fish. She was a mermaid! Her pale skin bent the darkness around her, making a lot more visible. Panic and terror was etched across her face.

_Oh_! _So horrible_! _Just horrible_! Her voice echoed in my head.

"What's wrong?" I said out loud.

_King Poseidon and the Titan Oceanus are warring in the western part of his majesty's kingdom_! _All of the inhabitants have fled_! And she swam off.

My dad was in trouble and I willed the water to rocket me through the water. I went straight through Bessie and was going at least sixty miles an hour by water speed! The blinking lights got bigger and soon I was looking down into a thin chasm opening. The light flashed upward. I could feel it press into my skin.

MOOOO!

"I know," I said to Bessie, patting his transparent head. "See you soon." And with those final words, Bessie vanished with a faint _pop_!

I shot downward through the thin opening and come out into a large chasm the size of a football stadium.

On one side was my dad, Poseidon. He wasn't wearing his normal fisherman outfit, but now decked out in full celestial bronze, with a blue cape, like a gladiator. His trident tips were sparking with pale blue electricity. I've never seen him with so much rage in his eyes. They were as cold as the ocean itself. Then I glanced who his opponent was. An elderly man with flowing white hair stood opposite him. He wore black and blue robes, underneath Greek armor. He was holding an axe. It was the Titan Oceanus.

"Your rule over my territory is over, Poseidon." said Oceanus, with a chuckle.

"And your escape is only short lived." said Poseidon, thrusting out his trident, sending a jet of blue energy at Oceanus. He dodged the attack and slammed his axe into the chasm floor. A whirlpool erupted and began to spin toward my dad. Poseidon was waiting for his moment to strike, when Oceanus vanished. He reappeared behind Poseidon and raised his axe.

"Dad, LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Oceanus hesitated and looked up at me. My dad turned around in time and punched Oceanus square in the face, knocking him to the ground. His trident was only an inch from the Titan's throat.

"It'll be a long time coming. The war approaches." said Oceanus, vanishing.

"Percy," said Poseidon, looking up at me. He floated up to me. "What are you doing here?"

I told him about Camp, my quest, and what happened aboard the St. Anne.

"It would seem Kronos is trying to thwart your attempts of getting to Athens." said Poseidon, deep in thought.

"Yeah," I said.

Poseidon closed his hand and opened it. A shining blue pearl lay on his palm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A _transportis_ pearl," said Poseidon. "You must continue and finish your quest, Percy. We're counting on you. Think of your friends and this pearl will take you to them."

I took the pearl.

"Okay," I said, nodding. I closed my eyes and thought of Annabeth. I felt water rush past me and I felt the ground shake.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the London Boardwalk. A mile down was the port where the St. Anne was drifting in the night. This must had been the first stop. I looked around and saw people running. Then, a girl bumped into me.

"Sorry, mate!" she said, quickly. The girl was holding a sword and running toward a group of teenagers fighting a grown woman. Wait. No. Those were my friends fighting Theia. But some of the teenagers I didn't know----like the girl who'd just bumped into me with a sword. It took me several seconds to realize what was happening.

Thalia held up Aegis and Theia slashed her javelin into it. As sparks flew, Sarissa whipped her wand, causing several of the wooden planks to rise and repeatedly whack Theia on the head. She roared with rage and Tyson grabbed her by the throat. She elbowed him in the face and he fell backward, with a bloody nose. Clarisse began doing several different fighting techniques on Theia, who dodged each one with ease. I saw Annabeth throw another of her bombs. She shouted the spell and the Titaness went flying through the air.

The other teenagers stood by and watched the perimeter. The girl with the sword slashed at Theia's neck, but got the same effect I did on the St. Anne.

"Molly, get back!" shouted Thalia, sending a jet of electricity at Theia from her spear. Theia held up both hands and redirected the attack to the ground, causing a minor explosion and flames erupted.

"The St. Anne's going to leave soon!" cried a British demigod, watching the perimeter. Steam had been released from the turbines and the fog horn broke the silence of the battle.

"Guys!" said Grover, timidly, looking in my direction. "Percy!"

"Percy! Percy?! Percy?" my name went all over the boardwalk.

"Perseus Jackson, the famous boy!" said Molly, amazed, looking at me.

Annabeth scowled.

"We have to get back!" shouted Sarissa, already running toward the port.

Grover followed her. Tyson wiped his nose and followed Sarissa. Clarisse, abandoning the attempt of fighting, ran off after the others.

"This isn't over!" roared Theia, as Annabeth, Thalia, and I ran after the others. "The first of August approaches in three days and I will have your heads!"


	13. We Meet The All Mighty Titanesses

** CHAPTER 12**

**WE MEET THE ALL MIGHTY TITANESSES**

**M**y dream started out like this.

I was standing in a dark quad in the center of an enormous palace. The fog was very thick and I could barely make out anything. I sensed running water so I knew a fountain was nearby. Then, someone walked out of the fog. It was young man. He was panting as though he had been running for days. I stepped around the side of a large bush and saw that it was none other then Luke. He looked scared and had a large purple bruise on his unscarred cheek. He looked over his shoulder and then ran straight into Kronos, himself.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, coolly.

"Nowhere, my Lord." answered Luke, with a short bow.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," said Kronos, tirelessly. "Your failures out weigh your triumphs."

"My biggest of all was returning you to your body. For that you should be grateful." spat Luke, bravely.

"Oh, that I am, that I am." said Kronos, holding up both hands, defensively with a grin. "But you have failed in your attempt to get me my weapon."

"I have tried," said Luke.

"Not hard enough," said Kronos.

"If Atlas hadn't interfered he would be with us now." said Luke, touching his bruise.

"And you think Atlas has not be punished? After his fiasco in San Francisco I dare not put him in charge of anything else. If it hadn't been for your gracious supply of half-bloods, Atlas would still have the weight of the sky on his shoulders. I personally punished him for his act against you. _You_ _should be grateful_."

"I am my Lord." said Luke, shortly. "But I don't answer why my army has to be diminished for him? I have lost at least a dozen soldiers to Atlas' curse."

"Yes, yes," said Kronos, "and your army has served me valiantly. You above all shall be most rewarded and once I capture every last Olympian, kill _every_ single last half-blood," (Luke recoiled at this phrase), "and every last Olympian treasure, I shall reign supreme and be victorious! I shall rule the heavens and use my almighty power to lift up the sky for all eternity."

"You can do that, sir?" asked Luke, in awe.

Kronos nodded.

"I have plans, Luke. Great, powerful, and full proof plans. Everything must fall into sequence or it shall had been for not." said Kronos.

"Yes," said Luke, but he didn't look to sure. On the contrary, he looked almost regretful, sad, and worried.

"And one of my plans involves the boy." said Kronos. "I need him."

"Yes, my Lord. I shall leave for Canada immediately." said Luke.

"Wonderful," said Kronos.

"Is he really necessary? I mean, with Percy and Thalia out there…." said Luke.

"Yes!" said Kronos, cutting across Luke's sentence. "I need him. He's the perfect tool for the ultimate success."

"What about Percy and his quest?" asked Luke.

"Don't worry about that." said Kronos. "I'll be sending along some friends to put a deathly stop in that."

"What do you want me to do with Theia?" asked Luke.

"Leave her in the Tormented Fire for now, until she has learned her lesson. That should be when you have returned with him." said Kronos, with a sick twisted smile.

I woke up.

My stomach was spinning after what I'd just seen. Kronos had plans of his own. And he was looking for someone. A male someone in Canada. Who could it be? How could he, whoever he was, effect Kronos or the coming war? I had a thought of who this mystery guy could be after going over Kronos and Luke's entire conversation again, and I prayed to the gods I was wrong. And Kronos would be sending some friends for us. That was scary all in itself.

The next morning at breakfast, July 30, two days before my sixteenth birthday, I told everyone about my dream. The dining hall had been surprisingly reconstructed over night. I think it was when Thalia amplified the Mist---but I'm not sure.

"Luke," was the first word out of Thalia's mouth, when I had finished telling them.

"Kronos is killing innocent people and now Atlas is loose again." said Annabeth.

"And he didn't mention anything about his plans?" asked Grover.

"Just that he had some and it involved a guy in Canada as his weapon." I said.

"Scary," quivered Grover.

"We need to hurry and get to Athens." said Sarissa. "I can feel the earth crying for help. The Titans are running a muck over it's precious groves."

"What's the next stop?" asked Clarisse to Thalia.

"Italy," said Thalia, "and then Greece."

"I checked with the captain this earlier and he said that the trip to Greece will be the most quickest. So we'll be in Italy for a day." said Annabeth.

"A day?!" whispered Clarisse, urgently. "We can't stay in Italy for a day! Seaweed Brain's b'day is right around the corner."

"I know but that's what he told me." said Annabeth.

"Crap!" said Clarisse, throwing down her napkin. It slid off the table and landed on the floor. Grover quickly reached down to pick it up and didn't come back up for a several minutes.

_WLECMOE !O YTTLAI_

No. That's how my dyslexia read it. The banner above the pier read, _WELCOME TO ITALY_! We had pulled up into Rome. As the passengers of the St. Anne exited the ship, Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me off into the crowd.

"Meet back here in an hour you two!" yelled Thalia, with a smirk.

"Finally, some alone time." said Annabeth, squeezing my arm, tenderly.

"Yeah," I said, trying to make myself sound cool.

Annabeth giggled. She took my arm and turned me around, then pulled me into a passionate kiss. Some Italian girls walked by and chuckled at the sight. We broke apart.

"Whoa," I said, "what was that for?"

"Everything," said Annabeth. "Everything you've did, everything your doing, and everything you will do."

"Well…ah…thanks." I said, pretty awkwardly.

"Come on," said Annabeth, enthusiastically, and taking my hand. "We have all day in Rome!"

I can say by noon my legs were sore. We saw almost every piece of Roman architecture, with Annabeth giving a zillion facts about each one. We had run into Thalia and Clarisse near the Treevi Fountain, but lost them due to the crowd. I'd even caught a glimpse of Sarissa, Grover, and Tyson talking to some Italian kids, who must have been demigods, because Sarissa was showing them her _Eidos_. The day was turning into night quickly and Annabeth wanted to visit one last site before we went back to the St. Anne.

"The _Anfiteatro Flavio_," whispered Annabeth, looking at the amazing Roman Colosseum.

"Cool," I said. "It looks empty."

"It was built between 70 and 72 A.D. by Italian sons of Athena and Hephaetus!" squealed Annabeth, happily. "Let's go in."

"Are you sure?" I said, not really wanting to go.

"Yes!" said Annabeth, taking my hand and dragging me through the entrance.

The Colosseum wasn't any different then amphitheater at Camp except it was bigger. A lot bigger and unfortunately, already occupied. A woman stood at the very center of the Colosseum. She wore long, flowing, gray robes. She had long albino hair and beautiful blue eyes. The woman sort of reminded me of both Annabeth and Athena, but I didn't know why. She gave us a smile as we stepped in.

"Who are you, children?" she asked, sweetly.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." I said.

The woman stared at Annabeth.

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth.

The smile faltered and was returned with a grimace. A large sword appeared in the woman's hand.

"Your end," she answered.

"Step away from my grandson and his friend!" came a super familiar voice from behind us. I turned around and gasped in shock.

My mom was standing in lowest row, glaring down at us, with her hands on her hips. She looked a lot different. Her face was fierce and lined with frightening power. She also wore a long silvery white robe that clashed with her hair color. What she was doing here, how she got here, I had no idea.

But she wasn't alone. Standing to her right, a few rows up, a familiar face also jumped out at me. It was none other then Rachel Elizabeth Dare! She was wearing shimmering robes of opal and looked just as dangerous as my mom. Standing to Rachel's left, on the opposite side of her row, was a woman I'd never seen before. She couldn't had been much older then my mom. She had gingery blond hair and lit brown eyes. Her face was soft, but her eyes radiated hatred toward the unknown woman with the sword. She wore bright golden robes and had her arms folded.

"Mom?" I said.

She didn't answer me.

"Remove yourself from this place, Metis." said Rachel to the woman with the sword.

"Ha! Fat chance." said Metis.

"Metis?" I repeated, trying to jog my memory.

"Zeus' first wife! The Titaness!" whispered Annabeth. "She hated Zeus for what he did to her. He swallowed her and that's how he gave birth to my mom. Zeus released her and condemned her to Tartarus."

"Don't think I won't have my revenge either." said Metis, holding up her sword.

"Not today," said the woman in the golden robes.

"You know," said Metis, conversationally, "I was wondering when you three would rear your ugly heads."

"Mom, you know her?" I asked.

Yet again, she didn't answer.

"Leave the half-bloods alone, Metis. Your coil is with us." said my mom.

"Mrs. Jackson, you can't fight her. What do you think your doing?" said Annabeth, scared.

"There's no Mrs. Jackson in _that body_, silly girl." said Metis.

"That's no way to speak to your granddaughter, Metis." said Rachel.

"What do you mean, 'that body'?" I asked Metis.

"Those are the three Titanesses of Olympus; Rhea, Phoebe, and Mnemosyne." said Metis, with a twitch.


	14. I Have A Look Into The Past

**CHAPTER 13**

**I HAVE A LOOK INTO THE PAST**

**W**hat?!" I said.

My mom wore a smirk on her face.

"The mother of the gods," said Annabeth, shocked.

"Metis was always so jealous of Rhea." said Rachel, who was actually Phoebe.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Not now," said Rhea, "but all will be shown in due course."

"Yeah, right," said Metis, "not unless I stop them first!"

And Metis attacked. She jumped into the air and slashed her sword wildly at the three Titanesses, who all remained stock still. At that moment, they all held up their hands and Metis was stopped by an invisible force field. She struck the force field with her sword, but there was no effect.

"Do your duty," said Phoebe to Mnemosyne, holding a shining crossbow. "I'll take care of her."

"We shall be with you." said Mnemosyne.

Rachel---or Phoebe---jumped through the force field and attacked Metis with the end of her crossbow.

I turned to look at the battle for only a second. Phoebe and Metis were hovering in the air, carrying on a fierce battle! Metis slashed downward with her sword, but Phoebe held up her crossbow to counter the attack. She elbowed Metis in the cheek and knocked her to the ground. An arrow appeared in the bow of the weapon, with a shining arrow head. She pulled the trigger and the arrow flew like lightning at Metis. She did a backward flip into the air and when the arrow hit the ground it exploded.

"Can you explain this to me, now?" I asked to the two remaining Titanesses.

"Yes," said Rhea, over the sounds of the fierce battle above us. "I am the Titan Rhea, the mother of all the gods. I came down to protect you and aid you in your quest against my husband."

"But you're my mother!" I said.

"Yes and no," said Rhea, "I am using your mother's body to host my essence."

"Your essence?" repeated Annabeth.

"Yes," said Mnemosyne. "The Titans who weren't sent to Tartarus were sent to Elysium for their aid to the Olympians during the first War. But to live there, we'd have to be dead, and since we're immortal beings our essences had to be taken from our bodies and placed there."

"Our bodies were placed in a temple built by Hephaetus and Athena to house our bodies. But we still had our abilities intact with our essences and the ability to possess those with the Sight." said Rhea.

"Sight?" I said, confused.

"The ability to see through the Mist." answered Annabeth. Then she understood. "That's right, Percy, your mom can see through the Mist and you said Rachel Elizabeth Dare could too!"

"So, once the Titans were released we left Elysium to help take part in the battle for your futures." said Rhea.

There was another explosion and a flash of bright light.

"Then, who are you?" I asked to Mnemosyne.

"I am Mnemosyne, Titaness of memories. I'm in the body of Claire Warren-Peace." said Mnemosyne. "Clarisse's mother."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, shocked.

"No way!" I said.

"I thought she said you were dead." said Annabeth, taking a few steps away from Mnemosyne, who only smiled.

"Yes, I am." said Mnemosyne.

"What happened? I don't understand." And I really didn't understand.

"As the Titaness of memories, you can look for yourself and see everything." said Mnemosyne, holding out both hands.

I, hesitantly, stretched out my hands and grasped hers. Our hands glowed and I was standing in the worst valley of all time. There were dead bodies everywhere, monsters, humans, and demigods alike. A black marble palace had been destroyed and the ground was littered with large black marble pieces. There was a mountain in the distance and a smoking volcano that was on the opposite side of the valley.

A noise came from behind me and I turned around. The original twelve Olympians were all rising around me. They all looked battle worn and each was bleeding gold. They all were decked out in ancient Greek armor and holding their respective weapon of choice. My dad, looked just like he did when he was battling Oceanus beneath the ocean the other day. His trident still sparked with electricity. Zeus was holding his master lightning bolt and roared with anger. Hera looked contempt but tired, and her diadem shined brightly in the moonlight. Artemis's silver robes were torn and her beautiful gazelle horned bow was glittering in the night. Apollo had no smile on his face, but only frustration, and he was holding his lyre tightly. Aphrodite still looked beautiful, but had lines of anger and power etched across her face. Hephaestus had a wild spark of anger in his eyes and his axe, shimmered on the tips with energy. Athena was looking around for any other type of entry points from the valley, her version of Aegis on her arm gave off a menacing glare. Demeter was holding her torch to ignite the valley to make sure their enemies were defeated. Hermes was standing next to Hera and wore a happy triumphant expression on his face from a joke his caduceus was telling him. A woman with long dirty blond hair stood next to Athena and looked around, a fire burning between her hands. That must had been Hestia, goddess of the hearth! I remember she'd given up her throne to Dionysus and left a hearth behind in the temple of the Olympians. And finally, Ares, holding a bloody spear looked more angry than I've ever seen him before.

"Our enemies have gone," said Athena.

"It seems so," said Artemis.

"What about him?" asked Hephaestus.

"He lurks beyond which we can't see within this valley. I still sense his presence." said Demeter.

"And I, you." said Hera.

"What must we do, dad?" asked Apollo.

"Hermes you will send a message to Hades to be prepared." said Zeus.

"Look!" cried Hestia, pointing.

All of their heads turned in that direction. It was a dear with bright golden horns.

"Cerynitis," whispered Artemis.

"It's a sign!" said Hera.

At that moment, the cold and echoing voice of Kronos boomed down as though he was all around them.

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME! HOW DARE YOU THINK TO DEFY ME?! I SHALL CONDEMN ALL OF _YOU_ TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS WHERE YOU SHALL ROT FOR ALL ETERNITY!" he roared.

Kronos appeared out of thin air. He hadn't changed a bit except his hair was ginger and his armor was cracked or broken in certain parts.

"You haven't beaten me yet." said Kronos.

All of the Olympians sent devastating attacks at Kronos. If I had been solid, the explosion would had probably blew me off my feet. The Titan Lord got to his feet, shaking and angry.

"End it," said Poseidon to Zeus.

Zeus nodded and pulled out a weapon I'd never seen before. It was a celestial bronze scythe, with an axe blade on one end, and a sword blade and wooden stake on the opposite end. It radiated amazing power----power that lured me to it. Zeus ran at Kronos and began to quickly hack away at Kronos. I turned away. I couldn't watch it anymore. But the scene changed…..

The three elder gods stood at the pit of Tartarus. The screams of the tortured Titans could be heard from below. My dad, Zeus, and Hades were holding a bloody bag and with a quick movement, through several pieces of flesh into the pit…..the scene changed….

Zeus went up into the sky…..Poseidon dived into the sea…..and Hades went below the ground….and the scene changed again.

I was standing on the familiar base of Camp Half-Blood.

"Clarisse GO!" cried the woman I only knew as Mnemosyne. A five year-old girl was standing at the base, crying.

"Mama!" she cried.

"Go Clarisse!" shouted Claire Warren-Peace.

"No, mama, I wanna stay with you." Clarisse cried.

"Damn it," said Claire, picking up Clarisse and running up the hill. They didn't get far. A beam of light came down from the sky and the hill side exploded. They both fell to the ground, Clarisse rolled down the hill toward a monster that had risen out of the ground. I'd never seen such a beast before. It was a _female_ minotaur! Her body was covered in what looked like fur clothing and she had hooves! Her horns were as bright as the moon above.

"Give me the girl," she said in a raspy voice.

"Never!" screamed Claire.

The minotaur horns extended and Claire dodged it, as they stabbed the ground where she had stood.

"Clarisse, hurry, run!" screamed Claire.

Clarisse looked wildly around and ran up the hill back toward her mother.

"Fine! I'll take you!" roared the minotaur. Her horns extended again and caught Claire underneath her arms. She began to glow and the light traced up the minotaur's horns.

"Clarisse, go…" said Claire, her voice small and weak. Then, she collapsed on the minotaur's horns.

"MAMA!" screamed Clarisse.

At that moment, the sound of galloping hooves could be heard. The minotaur retracted her horns and looked up to find an arrow in her chest. She burst into brown smoke.

"Come dear," said Chiron to Clarisse, picking her up.

"What about my mama?" Clarisse said, tears spilling down her cheeks, looking down at her dead mother.

"She is beyond our help, now." said Chiron, taking Clarisse up the hill to Camp Half-Blood.

"Mama?" said a distant voice, that brought me out of the memory.

A flash of light burned my eyes and I looked around and still found myself in the Colosseum, Mnemosyne and my hands had broken apart. Annabeth and Rhea were looking up at Metis and Phoebe's battle. And new people had arrived in the form of Thalia, Sarissa, Grover, Tyson, and Clarisse. She was staring hard at Mnemosyne.

"Claire fought valiantly against the monsters who attacked Clarisse." Mnemosyne picked up. "When she died, her body was preserved in the same temple where my original body rested. Her soul had been sent to live a peaceful happy life in Elysium with the other heroes."

"Hiya!" shouted Phoebe, kicking Metis in the face and knocking her into a stone wall.

"It's not over, Phoebe!" shouted Metis. "The battle is soon upon us and the Titans shall reign supreme!" She vanished.

"Mama?" repeated Clarisse.

Mnemosyne turned to face her.

"Hello, my daughter." said Mnemosyne.

I was so confused. Was the Titaness Clarisse's mom or just borrowing her body like Rhea was doing my mom?

"Your dead," whispered Clarisse.

"I see I'll have to explain everything to you as well." said Mnemosyne, holding out her hands.

"What's going on?" whispered Thalia.

"It's along story." I said, watching Clarisse grasp Mnemosyne's hands.


	15. I Climb A Very High Mountain

** CHAPTER 14**

**I CLIMB A VERY HIGH MOUNTAIN**

**T**he girls didn't come out of their room that night aboard the St. Anne. I had told Grover and Tyson what the Titanesses told me and what Mnemosyne had showed me.

"That's crazy," said Grover, amazed. "Is your mom gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I said. Rhea had assured me that my mother would be returned to Manhattan and her essence would go back to Elysium.

"What now, Percy?" asked Tyson.

"My birthday is Saturday. We fight then." I answered.

I tried to sleep that night, but my dreams won't ever let me. I was standing in a dark creepy looking forest outside of Vancouver. There was a small stream running through the forest that helped me pen point my actual location. The sound of branches breaking made we aware that two people were running just beyond a thatch of trees. I followed.

"Come back here, kid!" came Luke's voice.

The person running in front of Luke vanished in a patch of shadows.

Luke came to a stop.

"Damn it," he muttered. But at that moment, someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket and slammed his head into a tree. They turned him around, their face completely hidden in the shadows. A shining dagger rose from their hand and pressed it against Luke's throat.

"Give me a reason," said the voice. It was male and sounded very young.

"Look," said Luke, eyeing the dagger, "I don't want to hurt you. Just help you."

"Help me?" repeated the boy. "You think I need your help. I've been on my own for two years, I don't need anyone's help." The boy's voice was full of anger and pride.

"But I can give you something you can't get on your own." said Luke.

"Really?" said the boy.

"Of course," said Luke, but the boy didn't lower the dagger. "The greatest war in Greek history is about to happen on August 1st. It'd be the perfect opportunity for you exact your revenge."

"Revenge?" repeated the boy. "What makes you think I want revenge?"

"I know things and so does my master." said Luke.

"Master?" said the boy.

"Yes," said Luke, "and I know you know he has escaped his prison. You above all people should had felt it."

The dagger dug a little deeper into his throat at these words.

"Don't you want revenge on a father who abandoned you?" asked Luke, urgently. "A man who feared your existence so much, he killed your mother, whipped away your memories, and placed you in a hotel for the rest of your life. And don't you want revenge on Percy Jackson for what he did to you and your only family."

The dagger moved back a lot.

The face of a olive skinned twelve-year old boy came out of the shadows. He had silky black hair and dark eyes that held the secrets of death.

"I'm listening," said Nico di Angelo.

We sailed all day to Greece. Annabeth had told us the captain said we'd been in Greece on the morning of my sixteenth birthday. Clarisse was still never distant. Thalia, Sarissa, and I talked over strategy, while Grover played his flute. It was an uplifting tune that cheered us up a little. Tyson was busy shining his sword in the bathroom.

"Mount Penteli," said Thalia, "is a mountain in Athens where the scythe was placed after my dad iced Kronos."

"Your going to have to climb the mountain?" said Sarissa.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll go with you." said Thalia, Sarissa, and Annabeth together.

"No, you can't go." said Annabeth to Thalia and Sarissa. "I have a super excellent plan for Percy."

"Well, execute it on the ground." said Sarissa. "He'll need my help to do any earth magic up there."

"No," said Thalia to both of them. She spoke with command in her voice. "Both of you possess great skills that'll be needed on land if things get messy. That's why I'm going. This isn't up for discussion, you two are staying. That's that."

Sarissa and Annabeth glared at each other, but didn't rebuttal.

"Clarisse, do you have any ideas?" asked Thalia.

"Ah, no," said Clarisse, quickly wiping her red eyes. It was clear she had been crying. "You guys have an awesome plan. No need for me."

"Clarisse we do need you." said Sarissa.

"I-I-I know," said Clarisse, shaking a little. "I'm starting to get scared. This is it."

"Wow," I said, "the tough Ares girl is actually feeling an emotion besides anger."

"Screw you, Jackson." said Clarisse, with a grin. She exhaled deeply and said, "This is it. We have only one chance, so let's make it work."

"Agreed," I said.

Annabeth and I retreated to the high deck. The bright sky was soon getting darker. She was hugging me, tightly. I didn't want to let go of her either. This might be our last moment together.

"It's time," said Annabeth, trembling.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Annabeth----" I began.

"No," she said quickly.

"I didn't even say anything." I said.

"What ever your going to say will sound like good-bye." said Annabeth. "And your coming back to me."

"You'll be there, won't you?" I asked her.

"Until the end." she answered and with that, she kissed me.

I felt a tingling sensation go through my body when I got up on my sixteenth birthday. Things seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. It was very confusing. I got dressed and found my friends waiting on the deck, watching as we sailed into Athens pier.

"WELCOME TO ATHENS!" came the captain's voice.

"Let's do this." I said.

"For the gods," said Thalia.

"For Doris," said Annabeth.

"For Clyde," said Clarisse.

"For the earth." said Grover.

"For the many many fishes in the sea." said Tyson.

"For us." said Sarissa.

"And for our futures." I finished.

The St. Anne pulled into the pier and everyone descended the ship. The tourist were snapping pictures of this beautiful ancestral city left and right. We walked through the crowd toward the side street, where a row of taxis sat waiting. We all piled, uncomfortably, into one taxi.

"Mount Penteli," said Clarisse.

He answered us in Greek, which we all understood as _okay_.

The taxi traveled off through the city of Athens. It was a pleasant ride, except for when we passed some very famous monument, Annabeth shouted out facts about them. Soon, we left the city and were rolling past bumbling green hills in the August sunshine. The road we were following soon came to a close, when a man walked out into the middle of the road. He wore white and orange robes with a hood. He had dark hair and his arms folded across his chest. His long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"What a hunk!" squealed Sarissa.

"An evil hunk," said Clarisse. "Prometheus."

The taxi driver began to melt away and change form.

"Oh crap," I said.

The taxi driver wore Greek battle armor and had two large ram horns coming out of his dirty blond hair. He grinned evilly at me. Then, he grabbed my throat and hurled us both out of the passenger door. I rolled over on the ground and looked up to see Prometheus and obviously Crius walking toward me.

"This is him?" said Crius.

"Yes," said Prometheus.

"I can't believe he was actually stupid enough to actually come here!" said Crius with a laugh.

An arrow made of quicksilver punctured Crius's arm.

I looked around to see Artemis, holding her bow and had just fired an arrow. She was standing on top of the taxi, surrounded by a dozen Hunters.

"Do you think, you vicious beast, I'd let you get away?" she hissed.

"Oh, Artie, I thought I shook you off in Paris!" said Crius, pretending to be irritated.

"Hardly!" said Artemis, firing another arrow. This time Crius dodged it.

"The war begins, Artie!" said Crius, running at her.

"Get out of the taxi and fight! It's time for war!" yelled Artemis to my friends. They all got out of the car, unleashing their weapons.

"Thalia come on!" I yelled to her. She nodded and we ran up the nearby trail toward the mountain.

"Be careful you guys!" shouted Annabeth.

"Don't let them escape!" roared Prometheus, who was surrounded in vines Sarissa had just conjured with _Eidos_. He broke free of the vines, but Clarisse kicked him backward. Tyson raised a huge fist and punched Prometheus square in the face. He stumbled back. Annabeth had pulled on her Yankee's Cap and went invisible. A large gash appeared across Prometheus's cheek, courtesy of Annabeth's bronze knife. He swatted the air and I heard something hit the side of the taxi and let out a groan.

All the while, Artemis and Crius were sparring in the air and around the hills. I caught sight out of their battle, as Thalia and I ducked in and out of trails. We headed up a sturdy path and looked down to see the entire city and the valley, where our friends and Hunters were fighting. The path soon became very thin.

"We're almost there," said Thalia, out of breath.

"Yeah, no sweat." I said, wiping my forehead.

We walked side by side on the thin path. The path turned upward and stopped. We had to climb up the rest of the way. I went first and Thalia followed behind me. I was so lucky I was good in P.E. Climbing the rope was my specialty, but this was a lot tougher. The rocks that I grabbed weren't pushed into the mountain side good enough to the point where I almost fell twice and almost hit Thalia in the head with a rock. She wasn't to happy with me, when we made it to the top of the other side of the mountain. The peak was on the opposite end of a patch of craggy ground that made another trail up the mountain side to the peak. I pulled myself up and then helped Thalia up. We broke into a speedy run once we were both on our feet. I have to say, her Hunter powers made her a lot faster than me. I was so jealous.

The trail sloped upward and the peak was now laid out in front of us. But, unfortunately, two familiar faces had beat us to it.


	16. What Is Found Upon The Peak

** CHAPTER 15**

**WHAT IS FOUND UPON THE PEAK**

**A**bout time you two showed up." said Luke, with a smile.

"Nico," I said, staring at him. He looked so evil. His eyes were so full of hatred.

"You have no right to say my name!" he roared.

"Ooh, Perce, don't make him angry." said Luke, toying with me.

"Luke, how could you do this?" asked Thalia, horrified.

"Why not?" asked Luke, pulling out Backbiter. It gleamed in the sunlight.

"Luke don't make me kill you." said Thalia, unleashing Aegis.

"I'd like to see you try." said Luke, rushing at Thalia. He slashed at Aegis and sparks flew. He didn't yield like he had done before at the sight of Medusa's head. He continued to attack and Thalia continued to hold him off.

I ran past their fight and onto the peak of the mountain were the Scythe of Athens that I had seen Zeus wield, was sticking up out of a large boulder. Nico stood in front of the boulder, holding a sword.

"You want the scythe do you?" said Nico, raising the sword. "Well, your not gonna get it!" He ran at me. I quickly uncapped Riptide and slashed upward. The two swords connected and electricity exploded from the center.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Like it, Percy?" said Nico, kissing his blade. "It's called _Zontanos Thanatos_."

"Living Death," I said.

"Exactly," said Nico, "a sword forged from the pits of Tartarus."

He charged again. I was ready. I put my weight on my left leg and pushed Nico backward into the boulder.

Thalia and Luke were still battling hard. She had closed Aegis and pulled out her Hunter's bow and arrow. She sent an arrow flying at Luke, who jumped into the air and dodged it. She sent another arrow, but Luke slashed it with Backbiter. She pulled out her spear and sent out a bolt of electricity. Luke ducked and the attack hit the side of the mountain, causing a minor explosion.

I slammed the butt of my sword into Nico's face. He had a scar above his head that was bleeding.

"You think it's over that fast?" said Nico. "Not a chance." He snapped his fingers and five hellhounds materialized. "Kill." he ordered.

The hellhounds attacked.

Thalia saw one leap into the air and sent a bolt of electricity at it. The hellhound turned into ash.

I slashed upward with Riptide and sliced off one of their necks. The hound vanished. There were three left and they were circling me, growling and drooling.

"Come on, Thalia!" said Luke. "We're not through yet!"

"I know," said Thalia, throwing down her spear.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke, surprised.

"Showing you what a child of Zeus can really do!" she yelled. Thalia held her hands to the sky and cried, "Mighty Zeus, hear me! Lend me your strength!" He heard her loud and clear, because the sky turned gray and thunder began to rumble. Lightning began to flash across the sky. Then, two bolts erupted from the clouds and hit Thalia's outstretched arms like lightning rods. She redirected the power at Luke. He was thrown off his feet and hit the peak wall.

"Had enough?" asked Thalia.

"Hardly," said Luke, getting to his feet, breathing hard.

"Get rid of them, Nico." I ordered.

"No," he said, simply. Well, it worked when Thalia did it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "What do you gain?"

"Your death for one thing." said Nico. "Along with vengeance for you letting my sister die."

"How many times am I going to tell you, Bianca sacrificed herself to save us!" I groaned.

"Kill him, NOW!" yelled Nico.

The hellhounds jumped.

I had enough.

"Dad, help me." I said. I held up Riptide, turned the blade down, and slammed it into the ground. Water erupted through the crack I had made and it shot upward into the hellhounds. They began to melt and vanished.

"I'm not done, yet." said Nico. He held out his hands and the ground opened. My worst nightmare came back to life. Out of the crack, a skeletal soldier climbed out. I hadn't faced one in two years and they couldn't be killed. Only a child of Hades could kill them.

"Great," I said.

Luke was slashing at Thalia's attacks.

"You won't beat me." said Luke.

"I will!" screamed Thalia. She sent a devastating bolt of lightning at Luke. He was fried, literally. He rose into the air, screaming in pain and agony. The light flashing caught my, Nico's, and the soldier's attention. Smoke began to rise from his clothes. Thalia's face showed no mercy and then, suddenly, she lowered her hands. But quickly registered herself again and sent a bolt at the skeletal soldier, knocking him off the mountain.

"No," said Nico, evilly. But I pushed him down.

"I won't do it." said Thalia. I ran over to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

Luke was breathing hard.

"He wants to be killed." said Thalia.

"No way," I said, looking at Luke.

"Yes," said Thalia. "I won't play a hand in your murder, Luke."

"It's the only way out for me!" screamed Luke. "I rather die by a friend's hand then by _him_!"

"Him?" I repeated. "You mean your Lord and master said he'd kill you?"

"Not exactly," said Luke, "but he said he'd kill every last half-blood, which included me."

"And now you want to die." said Thalia.

"It's the only way." said Luke. "Please, Thalia, Percy, finish me."

"No," I said at once. "I won't do that. We won't do that."

"Fools!" said Nico. He ran at me with his sword. I held up Riptide and countered his attack. The blades sent electricity again and I pushed him back into the middle of the peak near the boulder. Then, everything changed. The soldier returned and tried to shoot me. Nico ran at me. I didn't know what to do. I looked up and saw the shaft of the scythe. I grabbed it and pulled it out. With one sweeping motion I stabbed the skeletal soldier with the sword end of the scythe and pulled it out. The soldier erupted in flames and vanished. Nico ran at me, ready for the kill, and I did the only thing I could do. I slashed upward with Riptide. Blood spurted from Nico's chest and he fell backward. He looked momentarily shocked and then said, "Now, I'll be with Bianca again." And those were his last words.

I stared in horror at what I had just done. Riptide was stained with the blood of an old friend and now an innocent enemy.

"Do it, Thalia." said Luke. "Please." he was begging now.

Thalia was fighting inside with what to do.

"I can't kill you, Luke." said Thalia, beginning to cry. "I never could."

"Why?" said Luke.

"I-I-I love you, Luke." said Thalia.

The moment Thalia said those words, I knew something happened. The normal glow she got as a Hunter faded and she looked ordinary. The silver vest she wore lost it's shine and became a regular gray vest. Thalia was no longer a Hunter.

"You love me?" repeated Luke.

"Always have, always will." said Thalia, looking down at the ground. She knew what had happened to her and I could tell she felt ashamed.

_Yo boss_! came a voice in my head.

I looked around and saw Blackjack, the black Pegasus flying toward me.

"What's up, Blackjack?" I asked.

_Boss_, _it doesn't look good for the A team_. _We need you up there_. said Blackjack. _And you got the axe thingy_. _Pretty good_, _boss_! _Climb on_. _Let's get moving_.

I got on Blackjack's back.

"Thalia, are you coming?" I asked her. She was to busy staring at Luke. They we're both staring at each other. It reminded me of how Annabeth and I looked at each other when we were together.

"Yeah," she said, absentmindedly. She walked over to me and I helped her up on Blackjack. He opened his wings and we rose up into the air. I looked down at Luke and the last remains of Nico di Angelo and then told Blackjack to fly. He flew up into the clouds and out of sight. I could had sworn I heard a soft sob from behind me as we reached a higher aptitude. I didn't know if it was because of Luke or because she was scared of heights.


	17. I Battle In The Sky

** CHAPTER 16**

**I BATTLE IN THE SKY**

**I **had never seen Olympus look so tense in the all years I have been coming here. When Blackjack landed in the middle of the golden road, godlings, satyrs, and nymphs looked very discouraged or solemn. It wasn't very encouraging on my part.

"They'll be coming soon at the north gate." said a nymph to me.

"Okay," I said. I looked at Thalia, who had wiped her eyes and now had the same gleam of war in her face I saw she had when she fought Luke. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's do it," she said.

We sprinted up the golden road toward the temple of the Olympians. When we arrived in the Hall, all twelve gods were decked out in Greek battle armor and carrying their respective weapons. My friends and the remaining half-bloods and Hunters from Camp were also there.

Annabeth ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened with you guys?" I asked her.

"Artemis," she began, "fought off Crius long enough for Apollo to arrive to pick us up. He brought us here. And you've got the scythe." she added.

All of the Olympians were looking at me and at the old weapon I was carrying.

"You have done well my son." said Poseidon, with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." I answered.

"So, the boy has the Scythe of Athens, big deal." said Mr. D. "Is he going to use it properly or will have to kill him?"

I couldn't help but a feel a lot of resentment toward Dionysus.

"Percy has proven his loyalty countless times." said Hera.

"He has saved both Athena and my own daughter several times, he has earned my trust." said Demeter.

The rest of the gods murmured in agreement.

"The Titans will soon be on their way." said Zeus. His lightning bolt glowed brightly.

"We're all going to fight with you, Percy." said Silena.

"It's time to put an end to the Titans once and for all." said Beckendorf.

"That's right," said the Stoll twins, together.

"Let's get started." I said.

"We have the perfect plan." said Annabeth and Athena, together.

Honestly, their plan was a load of mumbo jumbo and scientific talk that I didn't really follow. The only thing I did understand was fight, beat back as many monsters and Titans as you can without getting killed, and win. Athena had also told us that Kronos and his warriors had attacked the Underworld first. They were trying to seal off Tartarus forever, but luckily Hades, his undead forces, and Persephone were waiting for them. They had driven most of them out of the Underworld and heard Kronos exclaim that they would now head for Olympus.

At that moment, a satyr ran into the room.

"Their at the south gate, my Lord Zeus." he said.

Zeus looked at us all and said, "It's time."

When we arrived on the south gate, I stared in shock. There were monsters and monsters and more monsters all along the horizon. In front of them stood only five Titans; Kronos, Oceanus, Theia, Crius, and Atlas. The others were probably in the Underworld fighting with Hades. I hope he was putting up a good fight.

"Hello, my children." said Kronos with a smile.

"Dad, you haven't changed." said Zeus, with a grin.

"But things will change, son." said Kronos. He snapped his fingers and the horde of monsters attacked.


	18. The Two Who've Always Feared Me

** CHAPTER 17**

**THE TWO WHO'VE ALWAYS FEARED ME**

**L**aestrygones sent flaming dodge balls into the city causing horrible explosions. Dark mythological creatures rained down on us. I turned around and saw Zeus hurl his lightning bolt at a patch of monsters and they exploded. My dad held up his trident and zapped a Dracaenae to bits.

"KILL THE HALF-BLOODS!" roared Kronos at once.

A Cyclopes ran at me. But Tyson stepped in front of me. The Cyclopes punched him in the face, knocking him backward. But Tyson did an amazing uppercut, followed by a light speed jab and the Cyclopes fell to the ground.

Three griffins flew over us and opened their beaks. Balls of light hit the ground around us and sent golden bricks flying through the air.

I heard a nice soft tune playing as one, like an orchestra. I turned around to see Grover and Pan leading a brigade of satyrs to fight off a pack of Stymphalian Birds.

Sarissa waved _Eidos _and wrapped two Furies in vines.

Clarisse stabbed a Cannibal Giant in the chest and zapped it, making it explode.

"Come here boy!" roared Atlas. He ran at me. I dodged his first attack. He had a huge sword that could had cut off a hundred people's necks at once. I flipped over it and had Riptide ready.

"That puny sword won't work on me." said Atlas, with a grin.

"Wanna bet?" I said, recapping Riptide and holding up the Scythe of Athens. His eyes looked shocked, but they quickly registered back.

"Say hi to Zoë for me, kid." said Atlas, and he attacked again.

Hatred and anger boiled inside of me. I ran at him. I struck his sword with the scythe and sparks exploded on impact. I pushed him back and slashed the scythe blade upward. I nicked the front of armor, which cracked. This thing was more powerful then I thought. He jumped into the air and I fell back, holding up the scythe. _Help me_! The thought sprang into my head. The blade glowed and pushed Atlas back. He landed a couple of yards away from me. I loved this thing.

"I'll take it from here, Percy!" said Hermes, coming to my aid.

I nodded and ran off in the other direction.

Annabeth was fighting against a Lamia. The Lamia swiped at her neck. She moved backward and pulled on her Yankee's Cap. She went invisible and I saw a gash appear on the monster's stomach. I went over and turned the scythe on it's opposite end that held the stake. I plunged it into the Lamia's back and it erupted into dust.

"Thanks," said Annabeth, pulling off the cap.

"No problem," I said.

"The Scythe of Athens is amazing!" she said, staring at it.

The ground shook and I turned around to see Artemis and Apollo battling Theia at once. Artemis was sending arrows at Theia, who was either dodging them or knocking them aside with her javelin. Apollo was playing a beat on his lyre that sent bright shock waves at Theia. She was thrown off her feet and slammed into a side wall.

I looked around to see my dad in battle with Oceanus again. Zeus and Kronos had disappeared from battle entirely.

"Where's Kronos?" I said, looking around.

"I don't know." said Annabeth. "THALIA!" she said suddenly.

I turned and saw Thalia kneeling before a minotaur, who was trying to either yield or penetrate Aegis. I ran over to her and swiped the scythe down on the minotaur, who melted into black powder the moment the blade touched it's hairy body.

"That bastard surprised me." said Thalia.

"Are you okay, Thalia?" asked Annabeth. "Your normally much faster."

Thalia looked at me. We hadn't told Annabeth what happened on the peak.

"I'm not a Hunter anymore." she answered.

"What?! Why?" said Annabeth, just as a fireball flew over us.

"Later," said Thalia, running off into the crowd.

She looked at me for an explanation.

"We're in a war, Annabeth! We'll talk about it later!" I said, running off in a direction. I found myself on a side street where the Stoll twins were fighting a Lamia and Fury. They were putting up a good fight. I guess the swords from Hermes were doing their job. But then, the most horrible thing I could think of happened.

A devastating explosion ripped through Olympus. Every last being, good and evil, were thrown through the air. I landed on a pile of stones in a pool of water. The water reenergized me, but I saw the destruction and it wasn't pretty. Homes, buildings, and temples had been torn apart. Stones and dead bodies of Hunters and fellow half-bloods lay scattered around. The monsters that had been hit on impact had vanished. The gods were still putting up a fight against the Titans and their remaining forces. I began to search frantically for my friends. I stepped over the Stoll twins bodies and looked away.

Hera rose into the air and held her hands up to her head. Her diadem exploded with a blinding light that vanquished several monsters at once. Her light, momentarily, cast shadows over the ground and I saw a head of dark hair, sticking out from underneath a shield. I ran over to Thalia and helped her up. Her arm was bleeding.

"What was that explosion?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Zeus," said Thalia.

Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares and Hephaestus were all battling Crius and not having a lot of luck. I guess one Titan overpowered five Olympians.

My dad sent a blast of energy at Oceanus and knocked him backward a few feet.

"You won't win, Poseidon." said Oceanus, running at him with his axe. Poseidon held up his trident in a defensive mode to counter the forceful attack. They were struggling to overpower the other.

The only thing that still stood was the temple of the Olympians, where fierce lights were coming through the windows.

"Where are the others?" asked Thalia.

"I-I-I don't know," I said. Annabeth, Tyson, Clarisse, Sarissa, and Grover could be anywhere. They could be….

"We have to find them." said Thalia.

Athena had just gotten into the battle between Hermes and Atlas.

"We need to get to the temple." I said, supporting us with the scythe.

"Yeah," Thalia said. We set us as fast as we could toward the temple.

When we reached the throne room, we found Zeus and Kronos in a battle to the death. Kronos was holding a scepter and sending beams of black light at Zeus. Zeus dodged the attacks and sent a bolt of lightning at Kronos, who deflected the attack. Thalia and I hid behind a large pile of stone.

"You've lost," Kronos was saying.

"Not yet," said Zeus.

"Really?" said Kronos. "Because it looks that way to me, sonny. You don't have the Scythe of Athens to stop me. It's in the hands of a sixteen year-old son of Poseidon."

"Percy will…." began Zeus.

"What?" said Kronos. "You and I both know trusting that boy was a foolish idea. He is a hazard and a horrible risk against both of our causes. You and I have feared that boy since we discovered he existed."

"I trust him." said Zeus. That sent a warm feeling through my body.

"Trust? Love? Loyalty? All stupid words. You've grown soft in these elder years, Zeus. What happened? Is it that daughter of yours?"

"What would you know?" said Zeus. "You know nothing of love for their own children."

Kronos laughed a cold, heartless laugh.

"You and your kin will be banished forever to Despentanis for all eternity. Just accept it." said Kronos.

"I won't." said Zeus. "We're not done fighting yet."

At that moment, Sarissa came running into the temple. She waved _Eidos_ frantically and roots and vines erupted from the ground and encircled Kronos.

"Silly girl," said Kronos as his face was covered.

"Sarissa, what are you doing here?" asked Zeus.

"I'm looking for Percy and the others." said Sarissa. "Annabeth, Clarisse, Tyson, Grover, Silena, Charles, the remaining Hunters, and the gods are still fighting. Most of the monsters are gone, Theia and Crius have been contained."

My stomach lurched. Everyone was okay.

The mood in the room shifted as Kronos broke free of his restrains. He held out his scepter and sent a beam of black light at Sarissa. The ground around her exploded and she thrown backward through the air. She slammed through the brick wall and fell on the other side.

"SARISSA!" I yelled.

Annabeth and Grover ran into the room at that moment. Both of them had cuts and bruises, but other then that, unharmed.

Thalia and I ran over to the place where Sarissa lay. She was lying upon the rubble, looking peaceful and unhurt. But I could tell there was something wrong and there was no ambrosia or nectar to help heal her unseen wounds. I dropped the scythe and set her up. I shook her.

"Sarissa, get up." I said, slapping her a little. "Come on, wake up."

"Percy," said Grover, slowly.

"What?" I said, not knowing tears were spilling down my eyes.

"She's gone," he finished.

"NO!" I yelled.

Annabeth and Thalia were crying.

"SARISSA!" screamed Thalia, crying over her body.

"No," said Annabeth, sobbing.

"Ah, I love it when they cry." said Kronos, with his horrid laughter. It echoed off the walls making it magnify. As it did so, the anger inside me boiled to breaking point. I picked up the Scythe of Athens.

"Oh, do you plan to fight now." said Kronos.

I stared at him and held the shaft as tightly as I could.

"It's time to end this once and for all." I said.


	19. My Destiny Interwines With The Scythe

** CHAPTER 18**

**MY DESTINY INTERWINES WITH THE SCYTHE**

**K**ronos stared at me. His cold eyes looked deep into my green ones. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Does it have to come to this, Percy?" asked Kronos.

"Yeah, it does." I said. "You killed one of my best friends and your going to pay."

"I doubt that, especially when you don't know how to even use the Scythe of Athens properly." said Kronos.

"You mean unlocking the zenith?" I said, with a grin. Kronos's smile faltered. "Yeah, I know all about that."

"What makes you think you can unlock the zenith?" asked Kronos. "Zeus couldn't even do that."

"Well, I'm not Zeus." I said. The scythe blade shimmered. _Help me_. _How do I unlock the zenith_? I asked it with my thoughts. _You_. It answered me. Great! Like that was a really helpful answer.

"Let's finish this." said Kronos.

The scepter and the scythe collided. Sparks and amazing energy exploded between the two great weapons. It forced us backward. Kronos twisted the scepter and sent a beam of black light at me. I held up the scythe and sliced the attack. It disintegrated. Kronos didn't look at all happy anymore, but now angry.

"Take this!" I yelled. I slammed the blade into the ground. Light traced up through the ground and ht Kronos, knocking him backward. Explosions could be heard from outside. "Come on, we have to finish the war." I ran out of the temple and my friends followed, with Zeus running next to me.

"You were amazing, nephew." said Zeus to me. I couldn't help but grin. When we came outside Theia and Crius were on the ground, wrapped in thick celestial bronze chains and shackles.

Atlas was now fighting the nine remaining Olympians. Athena rammed Aegis into him. Hermes sent a blast of energy at Atlas from his caduceus. Atlas stumbled backward and then Demeter sent an earthquake through the ground that knocked him to the ground. Hera and Aphrodite kicked him in the face. Hephaestus and Ares lifted him into the air, while Dionysus caused grape vines to erupt from the ground and bind him.

"I'll get out of here!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." said Mr. D., lazily.

My dad and Oceanus were still in a fierce battle. Tyson came running up over to them.

"DADDY!" he yelled.

"No, Tyson, get back!" ordered Poseidon.

Oceanus took the opportunity of weakness and swatted Tyson aside. He fell off of Olympus and down to Earth.

"NO," I yelled.

"TYSON!" yelled Poseidon.

"You can do it, dad! For Tyson!" I told him.

He looked at me and nodded. Poseidon held up his trident and a shining sea green light exploded from the tips.

"What is this?" roared Oceanus.

"My ultimate power!" said Poseidon. The light got brighter and a beam of sea green light hit Oceanus. He was thrown off his feet. Poseidon did a swishing movement with his trident and celestial bronze shackles and chains bound Oceanus.

The satyrs and Pan were finishing off the last of the Stymphalian Birds.

Clarisse jumped into the air, using her javelin, and kicked a Dracaenae in the face. She slashed at the snake woman five times and sent a bolt of red lightning at her. The Dracaenae screamed in agony and exploded.

Silena was battling a Lamia. She punched it in the face and then did a backward flip. She kicked it in the stomach and held up her _Mirror of Evol_. The glass glowed and she said, "Pick up a wooden stake and kill yourself." The Lamia hypnotically bent over and grabbed a stake. He held it up over his chest and plunged it down. He burst into dust.

Beckendorf was knocking out several Cannibal Giants at once with his hammer. He slammed his hammer on the head of a Fury, and she exploded on impact. Then, he took his hammer and hit the ground with it. Fire consumed the giants and they erupted into smoke.

The Hunters sent arrows at the remaining Lamias and they all burst into dust.

"The battle is won!" said Athena. "We are victorious again!"

"I doubt that!" roared Kronos. He was looking sick and twisted. He held up his hands and everyone was thrown off their feet. We landed on the ground. "I'm going to kill every single last one of you."

"This bastard needs to get chopped up nice and proper." said Ares, holding up his bloody spear.

"No," I said. "This is my fight."

"_Yours_?!" said Ares, outraged. "Get the hell outta of my way!"

I did a swift movement with the scythe and Ares stepped back.

"This will be your last battle boy." said Kronos.

"I doubt that." I said, mimicking him.

I walked toward him. The Scythe of Athens was vibrating in my hand. It told me what to do and how to defeat this great evil. If I told you all, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it? Kronos held up his scepter and sent beams of black light at me. I didn't flinch or try to dodge anything because this was my destiny. Either I would die or I would win. I hadn't made plans to die today.

"Percy," said Annabeth.

I stood opposite Kronos, with only a few feet between us.

"Why would you risk your life for them?" he asked, strangely.

"I love them," I answered. "Their my friends and family who have protected me all of my life."

"Why does it matter?" asked Kronos.

"Because it just does." I said. "Everyone has a choice. A choice to live or a choice to die. My dad let me live. My uncles let me live. My aunts let me live. My mom let me live. And my cousins let me live. You didn't. You would have us all die and beg you for mercy then to give us life. And you killed my friends; Sarissa, Bianca, Nico, and Zoë. I will avenge their deaths and make sure you never rise to power again."

"This isn't over." said Kronos. He waved his hand and Luke materialized.

"Luke," said Thalia and Hermes.

"What's going on?" said Luke, looking around at us. Kronos grabbed Luke my the throat.

"Breaking his neck is so easy." said Kronos. "I told you I'd kill you. Now, Jackson, watch him die."

"NO!" screamed Thalia, holding up her spear and sending a bolt of lightning at Kronos. It hit him, but he didn't flinch.

"Let go of my son!" yelled Hermes, holding up his caduceus and sending a beam of light at Kronos. He waved the attack off.

"Attack him together!" roared Zeus, hurling a bolt of lightning through the air. Poseidon sent a sea green beam of light, Athena held up her hands and sent balls of explosive light, Hera sent a flash of bright light, Demeter sent a jet of green light, Hephaestus sent a jet of fire, Aphrodite sent a bright pink heart of light, Ares hurled his spear, Dionysus snapped his fingers sending a blast of purple light, Artemis and Apollo sent arrows of bright silver and gold light, at Kronos! All of the attacks hit him, causing an explosion that knocked Luke to the ground.

Thalia ran over to him.

"See!" I yelled to Kronos, who began to get to his feet.

"You think I care about their foolish love for a traitor?" said Kronos.

"Yeah," I said, "he's a traitor but he also has a heart like a son of Hermes."

"I'm going to kill all of you. The power of Chaos runs through my veins and I shall destroy this world and start it again!" said Kronos. He began to glow in a dark light.

"No," I said, holding up the scythe. "I won't let you win this time." The blade began to glow.

"THAT STUPID SCYTHE WON'T STOP ME EVER AGAIN!" roared Kronos, as the power convulsed out of him.

"We have to help him." said Annabeth.

"He has saved all of us." said Grover.

"And we have to save our world." said Thalia, getting to her feet.

"Let's do it." said Clarisse.

Beckendorf and Silena nodded.

"Luke," said Thalia, holding out her hand. He grasped it without a second thought and stood up.

The ground began to rise around us as I tried to hold off the power of Chaos. Black lightning crashed around me. My arms were getting sore from holding up the scythe and pressure of the darkness overwhelming me. But then, it got lighter. I looked to my left and saw Annabeth holding apart of the Scythe of Athens. Grover came up on my left and held it. Thalia, Clarisse, and Luke held onto the scythe next to Annabeth, while Silena and Beckendorf held onto it on the side with Grover.

The blade exploded with a brilliant golden light.

"WHAT IS THIS?" screamed Kronos.

"My power! Our power!" I yelled. "For Sarissa, for our fallen friends, for our parents, for our world, Scythe of Athens help us vanquish this evil!" We began our chant.

"Athena, Demeter, Hades!" said Annabeth.

"Zeus, Hera, and Artemis!" said Thalia.

"Pan!" said Grover.

"Ares, Apollo!" said Clarisse.

"Hermes!" said Luke, sadly.

"Aphrodite!" said Silena.

"Hephaestus!" said Beckendorf.

"Poseidon!" I roared. "We call to the Olympians! Lend us your strength! RELEASE THE ZENITH!"

The Scythe of Athens exploded; the most brilliant golden light poured out of every inch of it. The light probably lit up the entire world. I could hear Kronos screaming in pain and agony. Then, his screams were gone. When the light cleared, every last monster and Titan was gone. Kronos and the Titans who had escaped, I knew, were all back in Tartarus forever. We had won. I felt weak and the world was spinning. Everything went dark and I collapsed.


	20. Grover Catches A Girl

** CHAPTER 19**

**GROVER CATCHES A GIRL**

**M**any people gasped. I felt my body being moved and then I heard distant voices.

"We won."

"Can you believe it?"

"No."

"He did it."

"He saved the world."

"Hey, we helped!"

"Yeah, but Percy did a lot of the work."

"Of course he did!"

"To bad Sarissa and our other friends couldn't be with us."

"Yeah."

"But didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Hades sent a message to the Olympians."

"Yeah, I remember now."

"What'd did he want?"

"He said that the zenith from the Scythe even reached the Underworld."

"Are all of his evil monsters dead?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"The light tipped the scale in their favor."

"That's wicked cool."

"Yeah, and then he said that all of the Titans who escaped Tartarus were thrown back in. He said that the ones on Olympus had come back down. It was amazing."

"Did he mention the others who'd fallen?"

"Yes! Their all safe in Elysium."

"That's wonderful!"

"So, what else did the scythe do?"

"Reconstructed Camp Half-Blood and Olympus."

"It took a lot out of Percy."

"I thought he had died."

Someone gasped.

"Don't say something like that!"

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"It's okay, Clarisse."

"He's okay now, though, right?"

"Of course he is, Grover."

"Why'd you say it like that, Thalia?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"Just _because_!"

"Is Tyson gonna be okay?"

"He fell almost a thousand feet!"

"He landed in the Hudson River and got reenergized. So, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest up a bit."

"Good. I'd missed him. He was a wonderful help."

"What's going to happen to Luke?"

"He's being judged by the Olympians as we speak."

"What will they do to him, Chiron?"

"That I can't answer."

Then all of the voices faded and I was spinning in darkness. I was standing on a cliff edge over looking the sea. A familiar face looked at me.

"You did it!" she squealed.

"Yeah," I said, breathlessly.

"I watched the entire thing. I wish I could had fought on your side." said Zoë, with a smile.

"Me too. You would've been a big help."

Zoë laughed.

"You're a true hero, now, Percy. You did alright, for a _boy_."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"See you soon."

"Not too soon, I hope."

"Oh no, I've seen your future. It's looking very bright."

I couldn't help but smile. Then I choked. My eyes opened and Annabeth had just pulled a cup of nectar from my mouth.

"We're here again." I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"As well as can be." said Annabeth, putting the cup on the nightstand. I glanced around and saw we were in my Cabin.

"We moved you from the Big House." she said before I could ask.

"So everything I heard was true?" I said.

"You heard us?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, all of it. Sarissa, the rest of the campers who died, are all in Elysium."

"What about Nico?" I asked.

"Percy," said Annabeth, exhaling, "Nico is in the Fields of Punishment."

"What?!" I said, outraged. "Hades sent his own son to the Fields of Punishment?!"

Annabeth nodded.

"Nico has been terrorizing and killing for two years. Joining forces with the Titans was the ultimate treason and is what he saw fit for him."

I looked around.

"Where's the scythe?"

"Back on Mount Penteli." said Annabeth. "It went back there right after the battle. Chiron thinks that's why you got weak because you had bonded with it."

I sat their in silence. I had been hoping to keep the Scythe of Athens. I reached into my pocket and felt my ballpoint pen. I squeezed it. Guess not.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon," she answered.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Down at the race track." said Annabeth.

"Why?"

"The Centennial Race. Remember, there was suppose to had been a second race but it was interrupted."

"Oh, yeah, well what are we waiting for?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"Maybe you shouldn't get out of bed, yet." said Annabeth. "Your still kind of weak."

I gave her a look.

"Okay," she said, giving in. "But I won't be held responsible if something happens."

When we arrived on the race track, the stands were filled to the brink. There were nymphs, centaurs, satyrs, surviving demigods, minor godlings, all twelve Olympians sitting in their own section, all of my friends, Tyson, and surprisingly my mom! She waved to me. I went over to her, with the support of Annabeth.

"Oh, Percy, my hero!" she hugged me.

"Hey, mom." I said, shocked.

"Percy, your dad told me everything." said my mom, with a bright smile. "He told me about the race too, so I thought I'd come by."

"HELLO!" boomed Pan's voice.

"Come on," whispered my mom. Annabeth and I sat down next to her.

"Welcome back to the Centennial Race. This the second attempt for my fine strong young satyrs to find love in the beautiful nymphs. Without further ado, my the nymphs and satyrs come to the boundary line!" said Pan.

Grover and about a dozen satyrs and nymphs, including Grover's crush Rose, came up to the boundary line.

"BEGIN!" shouted Pan.

And it happened again. Grover was once again left in the dust. Rose was speeding past all of the satyrs and other nymphs, doing graceful backflips and jumps to gain speed. Then, the ground shook violently, and Rose lost balance. Grover had gained speed. Some of the satyrs had snagged nymphs already. Grover was almost there….just a half mile….a block….a yard…a foot…and Grover caught Rose around the waist. She looked down at him and a smile broke out.

"I was waiting for you to catch me, Grover." she said, kissing him on the lips. He bleated and smiled. He looked over at us.

We were all on our feet, clapping that Grover had caught his girl!


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

** TWENTY YEARS LATER**

**T**he summer was as well as could be expected. I'd had thought that some monster would be attacking downtown New York or even some horrible sea spirit attacking the Long Island Sound. Nope. All was as quiet as can be. I sat on the edges of Manhattan thinking countless times of surviving the Titan-Olympian War. It made me open my eyes to the wonderful possibilities open to me now.

For starters Annabeth. She and I got married five years after the war. I guess we had that martial bliss thing my mom always talked about me having one day when I found that right girl. And she was that right girl. Annabeth did become an architect and build an amazing tourist attraction in San Francisco----_The Monument to the Olympians_. It was a one hundred story marble building that looked like a miniature Camp Half-Blood on the inside. With the thrones of the Olympians in a U shape and name plates and information about them. We visited it at least a zillion times a year. I, on the other hand, opened _Jackson Harbor_ near the Long Island Sound. It's a cool resort where people and families can come relax and have fun. I got the idea from C.C.'s spa, but I wasn't going to turn the women _or_ men into guinea pigs. Annabeth and I were doing alright for ourselves. We couldn't be any happier.

Thalia and Luke had gotten married also. She'd really sacrificed herself to save him from the lure of evil. Thalia took over as camp director after Chiron was made head of the Camp. She was able to set up several different camps worldwide. Now, their were Camp Half-Bloods all over the world, so where ever their was a demigod, they could find help. Luke had been vouched for by all of us a reformed traitor. He had been sent a quest to prove his worth and succeeded. Luke also worked forward toward redemption by going out into the world and facing many trials and dangers set by his own father, Hermes. Luke became the greatest messenger known to Greek times----well, second to his dad.

Clarisse also changed a lot. I guess sending her mom again and the memories Mnemosyne showed her, had given her a change of attitude. She married a mortal man! A _mortal_! Can you believe it? Can you believe Clarisse married a mortal police officer? I say again, can you believe it?! I know I sure couldn't when I got the invitation to the wedding. Just imagine Ares at a wedding. You know it didn't go over to well. Especially when hellhounds attacked and tried to eat the guests. Clarisse actually became a teacher and worked as a Greek historian professor in New York City. It seems that all of the kids were being taught Greek.

Grover has popped in and out of my life in the next twenty years. He continued his duties as a satyr and head of Pan's Nature Squad. He and Rose had five children together. The three boys who became satyrs----Marcus, Gary, and Percy (who'd a thunk it!)----and were stationed in Paris, London, and Moscow, recruiting half-bloods to the camps located in that area. Their two daughters, Melody and Gloria became beautiful wood nymphs and help to flourish the world and make it what it has become today. Unfortunately, Rose died a couple years ago. It left Grover and his kids in a depression for awhile, but they knew that she would find her way to them. "Nature always has a way of coming back." He would say. And he was right. Rose turned up five years later. Pretty cool, huh?

Tyson became the new head of the Forges of the Cyclops and lived happily, making weapons for the next generation of heroes.

And my mom graduated from college and wrote fictional books about my adventures. She made millions! And she married Paul Blofis. Let's just say that had the most normal wedding half-bloods could ever attend.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I still visit Sarissa's grave often. We miss her so much. She sacrificed her life to save the world. And it seems that every time we visit, we'd find fresh flowers there, as though her powers still lingered even after death. But Persephone reassured us that Sarissa was at peace and happy in the Fields of Elysium----a hero's paradise after he or she has passed on---and hopes to one day see us again.

The cab into Manhattan was complete torture. Maybe because we had the Gray Sisters driving. They sat their arguing over who gets to see. A little girl, about eight, was sitting next to me. She was peering out of the window. She had shoulder length shiny blond hair tied into two curly pigtails. She had green eyes like mine. A boy sat next to her. He was twelve and had dark hair and gray eyes. Next to him, was Annabeth. She looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but return it.

Finally we came to a stop in front of the Impire State Building.

"See you, Perseus Jackson!" yelled the Gray Sisters, as their cloud of a cab zoomed off along the highway.

"They still haven't learned to get along." said Annabeth. "It's been centuries."

"I agree," said the boy.

"Come on," I said, leading us into the lobby of the Impire State Building. We just glanced at the security guard at the desk, who gave us a nod. The elevator doors opened and we piled inside. I hit the 600th floor button and felt us zooming upward.

"I hate this." said the little girl.

"Well, at least you didn't have to fly here on a pegaseus." I said.

The girl took my hand in her small one.

We stepped out onto the golden road of Olympus. White marble buildings rose up all around us. As we walked through the city, so many demigods, demigoddesses, nymphs, and satyrs waved or bowed to us as we walled on. We made it to the home of the Olympians. We went inside.

As we stepped into the throne room, I didn't expect to see so many old faces. Thalia was standing with a boy, who looked no older than seven, with sandy hair and electric blue eyes. She was in a deep conversation with Zeus. Dionysus was strolling into the room with his wife, Ariadne. Silena Beauregard was standing with a tall elegant teenage girl, with curly light brown hair at Aphrodite's throne. The teenager was brushing her hair repeatedly. She had bright hazel eyes and looked to be mixed with African and Caucasian. I'd forgotten Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf had gotten married. Isn't that ironic? A child of Aphrodite and Hephaestus together!

"I want my hair to look like yours, grandmother." she said.

"Beauty is such hard work, dear." said Aphrodite, with a grin.

"But, '_beauty equals that of great power_'." the teenage girl, Silena, and Aphrodite said together.

Charles Beckendorf was standing at Hephasetus's throne, with another teenage girl. She looked exactly the same as her sister. Twins. The only difference was that this twin had a fiery spark in her eye, like that one Beckendorf gets when he's building something super cool.

Hera yawned and smiled at me.

Demeter looked solemn, but happy.

Hermes and Luke were in a deep discussion about the new way of sending e-mails and IMs.

Clarisse was standing with a small boy with jet black hair and a warm face. They were standing with Ares.

"Oh I can't wait to kill something, grandpa!" he said.

"Don't worry, Aaron, you'll get your chance soon." said Ares, rubbing the boy's head.

"Your late, Seaweed Brain." said Thalia, with a smirk.

The boy and girl who'd accompanied me and Annabeth ran off to talk to the other younger children who were there.

Luke walked over to me. I still felt a small twinge of resentment toward him, but I guess it was the fact of him being my enemy for five years. He gave me a weak smile and looked at Annabeth, who gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you, Luke." she said.

"You as well." he answered.

"Percy!" said Silena. She waved.

Beckendorf turned and gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"Percy, I am glad you have arrived safely." said Poseidon.

"It was a little rocky." I said, rubbing the back of my head, with a grin.

Poseidon beamed.

"And hello there Anthoneus and Pariseanne." said Poseidon to his grandchildren.

Athena rose from her chair and became human sized to hug Anthoneus and Parisanne, who resembled Annabeth and me.

"Hello, Tony and Paris." said Athena, happily.

"What's up, grandma?!" said Paris.

"Hi, grandmother." said Tony.

"Tony's grown a lot." said Thalia.

"So has Richard." said Annabeth, looking at the little boy standing at Zeus's side. "And the twins, Salise and Caroline."

"Oh, wait!" said Apollo, dramatically, holding up a hand for silence.

"Please, no." said Artemis, quickly.

"I got this sis." said Apollo, coolly. "_The battle is won_! _With the next generation_! _Heroes having fun_!"

I guess that was the best haiku Apollo could come up with. But, hey, the next generation of demigods had started. We know that monsters and old enemies await in the future. It's time to get them ready. Remember, you or your kid may be a half-blood. So as a warning, watch out for monsters, don't go to San Francisco alone, and other then that be a hero.


End file.
